Voy a ganar tu corazón
by light and snow
Summary: Después de tres meses de acabar con la vida de todos los habitantes del monte Weather, Clarke sigue sin mejorar mucho en el campamento jaha aun ro después de lo ocurrido y la traición de Lexa,la rompió. Y lo peor es que cuando,intenta olvidar pues llega una visita que pone más difícil eso de olvidar a la comandante.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,solo escribo para entretener a los leectores y para pasar un buen rato**

 **capítulo 1**

Era una noche oscura y fría en la parte donde la gente del espacio vivía.  
Y ni muy lejos de allí, una persona se había reunido con los terrestres.

-Llegas tarde chica del cielo-dijo un terrícola muy seriamente-y a la comandante nunca le gusta esperar.  
-Si si,vale-respondio la chica con aburrimiento.

-"Deja que pase Rider"-habló una voz que provenía de la tienda más grande,en un idioma que para muchos de los nuevos habitantes de la tierra,era desconocida.  
-"Sí Heda"-dijo Rider sin quejarse y apartándose de la entrada de la tienda,para que la chica pudiera entrar.

-Estos terrícolas,siguen siendo tan raros como siempres-pensó la chica antes de entrar a la tienda,donde allí estaba la Comandante de los 12 clanes,aquella que mandó a 300 de sus mejores guerreros,para matar a los 100,aquella quien les dejó morir en el Monte Weather y aquella quien hizo romper el corazón de su amiga en pedazos.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido venir Raven de la gente del cielo-admitió la comandante de ojos verdes con voz seria.

-Pues a mi no-respondió Raven con sinceridad mientras cruzaba los brazos y con mucha seriedad- y bueno me puedes decir ¿Para que querias hablar conmigo?

-¿Cómo estáis los de la gente del pueblo celeste?-preguntó ella aún con esa máscara fría, pero que poco a poco se estaba rompiendo y Raven se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

-Intentamos sobrevivir-respondió la morena de ojos marrones.

La comandante iba a soltar una pregunta,cuando cerró la boca de la misma,mientras apretaba los puños.  
La mecánica, supo gracias a sus amigos,que era lo que realmente quería saber la temible líder.

-Clarke esta viva-soltó ella,haciendo que la líder, bajará su máscara por unos momentos y donde Raven pudo ver esperanza,alegría y tristeza- Esta herida desde dentro,pero esta viva

-Lo que hizo en el Monte -gruñó la terrícola,sintiéndose culpable por unos instantes.  
-Si ,pero no solo fue eso-soltó la mecánica, ganando así la atención de la guerrera-Alguien le hizo mucho daño,en su corazón.

La guerrera se quedó muy sorprendida y con un poco de alegría-Es imposible,Lexa,ella te dijo que aún no estaba lista-pensó después, antes que los celos empezaron a nublar su juicio.

-Aunque no estuviera lista,no significa que no te ama-le contó Raven y cuando vio la cara de la guerrera,quien estaba confusa,prosiguió-me lo contó Clarke.

-Puedo saber,¿Para qué me dices esto ,Raven del pueblo celeste?-preguntó Lexa con su máscara de comandante de nuevo.

-Por qué mientras venía para aquí,e estado pensando y aunque no me guste mucho la idea, ni a muchos de los míos seguro que tampoco ni a Clarke tampoco ,ella te necesita-admitió Raven con seriedad absoluta y con preocupación hacia la rubia.  
-Se que vas a decir que tu pueblo es tu prioridad pero aun así te diré esto,si aceptas ayudar a Clarke,reconquista su corazón, no tienes ni idea lo duro que es ver a un amigo que no sonríe desde aquí dentro-dijo ella mientras apuntaba a su corazón, mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es,intentar que sonría y después saber que hasta que esa parte que está rota,no se podrá solo curar con solo la amistad o el afecto maternal sino que también .necesita a esa persona quién ama románticamente!-la mecánica se paró, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración,antes de seguir.

-Mira,comandante,o puedes intentar recuperar el corazón de nuestra princesa o puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados,tu decides- y sin decir nada más, la mecánica salió de la tienda,dejando a una Lexa casi sin poder aguantar la batalla de su mente y de su corazón.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos,antes de que Indra entró a la tienda.

-"Sal de aquí Indra"-dijo Lexa casi no pudiendo aguantar sus sentimientos.  
La general se acercó a la líder y posó su mano en el hombro de su comandante.

-"Solo vengo a decir,que recuerda que eres la comandante y que una comandante,no deja de luchar por aquello que tanto quiere y te diré algo,Clarke del pueblo celeste no es débil"-y con sólo decir eso,Indra salió de la tienda,esperando que su líder ahora ,podría hacer la mejor decisión.

-Ya está decidido-dijo Lexa en voz baja,mientras su corazón latía sin parar,por la decisión que había tomado-No hay vuelta atrás.

Continuará...

Lo siento por que sea muy cortito el primero.

Es la primera vez que escribo Clexa y esta istoria esta publicada también en otra página que tengo..mi nick es Skyswan98.

Espero que os guste y sI quereis que siga comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y el comentario,en serio eso me anima mucho.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Raven se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él pequeño campamento de los terricolas,para llegar a su campamento y no es por que ella no confiaba en que los terricolas no atacarían, sino que verse con los habitantes de la tierra,estaba absolutamente prohibido.

La mecánica, se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo,al escondrijo que hizo para salir del campamento.

-Parece,que nadie se a dado cuenta que e salido...menos mal-pensó la morena con una sonrisa,mientras atravesaba el pasadizo y se ponía de pie de la misma ya dentro del campamento,para así que nadie sospechara.

-Al fin, has vuelto-habló una voz detras de la peli negra,haciendo que se asustara un poco,pero al reconocer la voz,intento hacer como si no la había pillado por sospresa.

-No se de que me estas hablando,Bellamy-intento sonar como si no fuera una mentira,pero parece que nadie puede engañar a Bellamy Blake.

-Te conozco desde hace tiempo,Reyes-soltó el con su sonrisa de siempre- Y creía que tu también¿Pero te tengo que recordar, que se me es imposible de engañarme?

-No,no hace falta-suspiró ella en la mala o en la buena suerte que ha tenido, que Bellamy fuera quien le allá visto entrar y no otra persona.

-Pues no parecía la verdad-soltó el una risa falsa-Y bueno ¿Se puede saber, a donde tenias que ir tan tarde?-preguntó él con curiosidad y esperando que la mecánica no hubiera roto la nueva regla del campamento.

-A pasear-respondió ella simplemente,mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su tienda.

El chico,trago aire,sabiendo que la morena,había incumplido la ley.

-Ten cuidado Reyes,al final te quemarás con fuego.

La mecánica soltó una pequeña risa,que ni el mayor de los Blake la había escuchado.

-Lo mismo te puedo decir,Romeo-se burló ella,sin dejarle de dar la espalda a Bellamy,pero ya se podría imaginar el sonrojo y la vergüenza que tendrá su cara ahora-Tranquilo,no se lo contaré a nadie.

Y antes de que entrará en su tienda,la voz de Bellamy la paro por última vez en ese día.

-Si sabes tan bien que estaba prohibido y aparte que no tienes nada que perder,por no hacerlo ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Entonces,la morena de ojos marrones,se giró para dar su respuesta.

-Porque tengo fe,que una amiga mía, se podra recuperar gracias a eso.

Y con decir eso,la mecánica se metió en su habitación.

El moreno de pelo corto,sonrió después de que la mecánica cerrará su puerta.

-Si yo también tuviera fe en algo,para que todos los que me importan se sintieran mejor,haría lo que fuera-pensó el,antes de ir a su habitación.

En otro sitio del capamentorno Jaha,una rubia estaba mirando las estrellas detalladamente,aunque su cuerpo ya estaba sintiendo el frio que traía la noche.

Estaba tan concentrada, que cuando alguien le puso una manga por encima,se sosprendio.

-No cambias,nunca,princesa-se quejó una voz femenina que se había sentado al lado de la oji azul-siempre corriendo riesgos,innecesarios.

-Octavia-se quedó la rubia sosprendida, mientras miraba a los ojos, a una de las más jóvenes que quedaba de los 100.

-Que este enfadada contigo, por lo que hiciste a esa ciudad,no significa que no me preocupe por ti-admitió ella con seriedad- y te aviso,que aunque te vea de nuevo como una amiga,aun no estamos lo bastante bien.

-¿Estamos en camino no?

-Si,tu lo has dicho,estamos en camino de ello-sonrió Octavia,intentando así sacar a su ahora de nuevo amiga y actual líder una sonrisa verdareda,aun ser pequeña.

Y aunque no era una sonrisa como quería la guerrera,pudo ver como un brillo en los ojos azules, volvia a brillar después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Oye te cuento,una leyenda que me han contado sobre las estrellas?-propuso Octavia,mientras miraba el cielo negro que eran iluminadas por muchos puntitos pequeños.

-Cuenta-respondio Clarke,queriendo y a la vez temiendo,de como seria esa leyenda.

-Dicen,que si estás mirando las estrellas y si otra persona también las esta mirando,no muy lejos de donde estas,esa persona es con la que pasaras la eternidad-explico la guerrera.

-Espero,que a mi eso no me pase-admitió Clarke,mientras bajaba la mirada del cielo.

La pequeña Blake al ver eso,puso un brazo en el hombro de la hija del canciller,para intentar consolarla.

-Se que parece,difícil pero te aseguro Clarke,que no estas sola en este viaje largo en poder confiar en el amor de nuevo,nosotros te ayudaremos...será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir,mañana tiene pinta de que va ser,un día duro.

Clarke,ansistio con la cabeza,antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia su tienda,seguida por la guerrera y cuando se despidió de la morena,la rubia miró al cielo estrellado por unos segundos,antes de retirarse para poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo,sin saber que en el momento que mIro las estrellas,no muy lejos de allí, una persona,había estado mirando el cielo y aparte pensando en la rubia.

Al día siguiente,Clarke se levantó con no mucho ánimos, pero tenía hambre,así que se vistio con sus ropa habitual y se dirigió al comedor,donde se encontró con Monty,Bellamy,Raven,Octavia y Lincoln en una mesa ya comiendo.

-¿No podéis esperar no?

-Buenos días, princesa-respondieron los jóvenes sin hacer mucho caso a su comentario.

-Buenos días Clarke-dijo Lincoln educadamente.

-Buenos dias-dijo ella al final,aun un poco adormilada,mientras se sentaba al lado de Raven y Bellamy.

Y así todos empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa y hasta donde Lincoln hablaba.

-Sabéis chicos,tengo una sensacion,que algo que no nos esperamos va a pasar-soltó Monty en una conversación.

-Yo espero que llueve comida buena-admitió Bellamy,haciendo que todos se rieran,quitando a Clarke y a Lincoln que solo sonrieron.

Pero esa risa se paró, cuando oyeron gritos que provenía desde fuera y sin pensar ni un segundo todos los que estaban en el comedor,salieron a fuera donde vieron a los guardias que protegían la puerta estaban apuntado a algo o avisando a los ex habitantes del espacio,que se alejarán de la puerta.

Después de unos segundos,Abby y Kane se abrieron por la multitud y se acercaron a un guardia.

-Pues Monty tenía razón, algo iba a pasar hoy-admitió Bellamy,al lado de Clarke.

-Lo malo que no es comida rica-dijo la rubia,sacando una sonrisa en el más alto.

-Ya te digo

Vieron como el guardia les decía algo al canciller y al sustituto del canciller, que por culpa de las voces de la gente no se pudo oír nada.

Pero después de un minuto,aun haber personas hablando,se oyó una voz,que hizo que todos se helaran,especialmente Clarke.

-Soy Lexa,la comandante de los 12 clanes y quiero hablar solamente con la líder del pueblo celeste,Clarke y con nadie más.

-Pensaba que este día no se podía poner más emocionante,estaba muy equivocado-susurró Bellamy intentando calmar a la oji azul,ya que aún que no viera a la rubia,sabía que estaba muy sosprendida y un poco asustada.

Clarke, cerró los ojos,pensando que esto simplemente,era una pesadilla...pero en realidad no era una pesadilla,Lexa estaba allí queriendo hablar con ella,cara a cara.

Continuará...

Espero que os guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo** **3**

Todos los del campamento estuvieron en silencio,hasta que Abby se dio la vuelta y habló,seriamente.

-Por favor,seguir con vuestro dia a dia,esto está bajo control,así que no temáis.

La población, hizo lo que la canciller les pidió,aún no sentirse muy seguros y además con mucha curiosidad de que quería la comandante de una heroína de su campamento.

Bellamy,miró a su amiga y gracias a la experiencia de haber estado tiempo con la rubia,sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Estas segura?

La ojiazul,no miro en ningún momento al mayor de los Blake,sino que estuvo mirando a donde los guardias seguían apuntando y incluso seguía mirando,cuando contestó a la pregunta del joven.

-No creo que jamás esté segura ,después de lo que pasó del Monte Weather,pero tampoco puedo,seguir escondiendome.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?-preguntó Monty uniéndose a la conversación.

-No,ella a dejado muy claro,que quiere hablar conmigo a solas,así que tendré que ir allí yo sola para convencer a mi madre,que me deje hablar con los terrícolas.

-Conociendo,a la canciller,no te dejaría ir ni en broma hablar con el mapache-comentó Bellamy,haciendo sorprender a la rubia,por su último comentario.

-¿Mapache? Desea que la comandante que no te oiga decir eso-admitió Lincoln muy seriamente,pero aun sonriendo un poco.

-Pues que ella desee,que no se encuentre conmigo a solas,por qué le voy a dar una lección que nadie,destruye el corazón de nuestra princesa,sin tener algunos huesos rotos-admitió Bellamy,aun sabiendo que tendría complicado vencer a la terrícola que tenía al mando a los 12 clanes.

-No quiero ser negativa,pero no tendrías ni una posibilidad contra la comandante,recuerda que es la más fuerte de todo su clan-se lo recordó Raven,al lado de Octavia quien asistió con la cabeza.

-En serio Reyes,gracias por tus ánimos-dijo él,haciéndose como si eso lo hubiese dolido- y no me puedo creer que tampoco confíes en mi Octavia.

-Es la verdad,hermano.

Clarke,sonrió un poco,antes de empezar a caminar,hacia donde los guardias,pero fue parada por la voz de Raven.

-Princesa pero si la comandante te hace,sentir incómoda,nos lo dices y le intentaremos hacer,la vida lo más imposible que podamos.

Mientras veían como su amiga,se acercaba más a donde estaba su madre,Bellamy soltó a Raven, una pregunta.

-¿Fuiste a donde ella verdad?

Raven solo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa,haciendo que el joven entendiera cuál era su respuesta.

-"Espero que la comandante,no haga que Clarke se encierre más"-pensaron Bellamy y Raven a ala vez,mientras que sentían que pronto,iban a oír los gritos de quejas de Abby.

De mientras con la rubia de ojos azules,esta ya estaba muy cerca de su madre y ya podía oír,la pequeña discusión de ella y la terrícola.

-¿Se puede saber, de que quieres hablar?

-No se te a metido en la cabeza,que quiero hablar con Clar

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre,después de lo que hiciste .

-No tomo órdenes Abby de la gente del cielo y menos de personas como tú-admitió Lexa,ya muy enfadada porque la canciller no la dejaba ir a ver a su hija.

-Pues si yo soy ese tipo de persona,entonces eres un monstruo-admitió Abby muy cabreada,con la persona que solo era separada por las redes que rodeaban la entrada del campamento.

-Abby,por más que,la comandante no sea de tus favoritas,tienes que calmarte, antes de que alguien salga herido-intentó Kane calmarla,pero al parecer es muy complicado,hacer que una madre furiosa se calme.

-Mi hija,salio mal herida,por haber confiado en este salvaje y no pienso cometer el mismo error...esta vez la protégere de ti.

-"Heda,déjame que le enseñe a como tiene que respetarte"-pidió Ryder,mirando con odio a la canciller.

-"Calma,Ryder"-habló con voz dura Lexa-Por última vez,Abby,déjame hablar con Clarke o sino te aseguro que entrare por la fuerza y se que nadie quiere que eso pase.

-Puede que nosotros no,pero tu te mueres por eso-dijo Abby sin pensarlo.

-No me dejas opción, Abby de la gente del cielo-dijo la morena más joven,mientras se daba la vuelta para avisar a su gente.

-Aqui nadie,va a hacer daño a nadie-les paró una voz por detrás, haciendo que las dos pararán de intentar avisar a los guardias o terricolas de atacar.

-Clarke-susurró Abby,sin poder creer que al fin su hija se estaba recuperando y eso la hacía feliz.

-Clarke-habló Lexa con voz dura,pero su mirada estaba intentando buscar a los de la rubia desesperadamente.

-Mama se que intentas protegerme,pero puedo con esto,enserio-intento Clarke convencer a su madre y sorprendentemente,su madre ansistio.

-Es en ella en quien no confío cariño,pero en ti confío completamente,solo espero que sepas lo que haces-le avisó ella con preocupación-No quiero que vuelvas a salir mal parada.

-Tranquila,sé lo que hago-le tranquilizó la rubia a la más mayor con una sonrisa pequeña,antes de poner su cara sería,para poder reencontrarse con la mirada de aquella,quien la hizo sentir de nuevo,para después romper su corazón.

-Al parecer,nos volvemos a vernos comandante.

Esas palabras,hicieron daño a Lexa,pero hizo como si no la habían hecho nada.

-Eso parece,Clarke del pueblo celeste.

Las dos se miraron,el cielo se volvía a reencontrar con la tierra, de nuevo.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo** **4**

La comandante estaba totalmente perdida, en el rostro de la joven rubia y sus ojos muchas veces se paraban en los labios de Clarke,que aunque sonara muy egoísta,solo ella quería ser aquella que besara esos labios.

En cambio,Clarke estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar,ya que con solo ver la cara de la comandante,empezaba a recordar los sucesos de la montaña y otra parte de ella quería pegarle una buena bofetada,por qué tenía el descaro de mirar sus labios con la boca un poco abierta.

-Y bien comandante,¿no querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto la ojiazul muy seria,mientras intentaba no pensar en la mirada que le seguía dando la terrícola.

Lexa al oír la voz fría, salió de sus pensamientos y intentó ponerse más seria pero al parecer,cuando vio de nuevo a la chica celeste,se le era imposible.

-Sí..si..quería hablar contigo Clarke-empezó a decir la comandante nerviosa,pero al ver a la canciller su mirada se endureció-pero a solas, en mi tienda.

Abby iba a protestar,por eso,¿Como se atrevía esa salvaje a decirle eso a su hija?.Pero se callo al ver la mirada suave que le dio su hija para tranquilizarla.

-Al menos,llévate a alguien contigo.

Lexa escucho eso y su rabia por la más mayor,estaba creciendo más y más,¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer,a no confiarle su protección a su hija?¿Es que no veía, que los suyos y ella,especialmente ella,protegería mejor a Clarke que otra persona,pero una voz dentro de ella susurro-"¿Cómo quieres que confíen en ti,después de que les dejastes en el Monte Weather?

Por segunda vez en el día, Clarke sacó de sus pensamientos a la temible líder.

-Claro,si eso le parece bien comandante-habló ella,haciendo que aparte que para Lexa le tiraran más piedras,por sólo escuchar la palabra comandante salir de la boca de la diosa que tenía en frente.

-Por mi está bien-dijo de la misma ella,otra de muchas cosas,que se le era muy difícil era negarle las cosas a la rubia.

Con sólo decir eso,Clarke,se alejó de la puerta para buscar a la persona y es cuando Ryder habló de nuevo,con un toque de preocupación.

-"Heda,presiento que algo no muy bueno,se avecina para nosotros"

Lexa al oír eso,intento mantener su compostura de comandante,ya que muchas veces que Ryder decía que presentía algo,siempre ocurría al final.

De mientras con los otros de los 100,ellos estaban hablando,de como que Abby no había perdido su paciencia aun,hasta que vieron a su líder acercarse.

-¿No tendrías que hablar con el mapache?-preguntó Bellamy tan sorprendido como los otros.

-Ahora,me voy a dirigir a su campamento y quiero llevarme a alguien quien me proteja-admitió Clarke.

-Me apunto-dijo Bellamy antes de los demás, que también querían acompañar a su amiga.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si,así que no temas princesa,que si necesitas que alguien le de un buen puñetazo a la comandante,estoy a tu servicio.

-"Eso sí,los de su clan y ella no te echan a los animales o te aten a un árbol primero"-pensaron los demás con una sonrisa.

-Pues,nos tenemos que ir ahora-le avisó ella-nos vemos luego chicos.

-Hasta luego-se despidieron los otros.

-Espero,que no tengamos que estar,tranquilizando a Abby Griffin-suspiró Raven.

-Ya te digo-dijeron los demás,estando de acuerdo con la mecánica.

Lexa,sintió como otra ira empezaba a darse a conocer,cuando vio al lado de Clarke a Bellamy.

-"Tampoco tenía tanta prisa,para tener que elegir a él"-gruñó ella,mientras que sus guardias se quedaban sorprendidos al ver,por primera vez esa faceta nueva de su líder.

-"Heda,Bellamy Blake es un chico fuerte"-se lo aseguro Indra,aun sonreír un poco,por los celos enormes que tenía su líder al chico celeste.

-"Cállate, Indra'-se cabreo más ella.

-Bellamy me acompañara ¿ así que nos podemos irnos no?.

La comandante,lanzó una mirada de muerte al hombre,que solo se quedó sorprendido,haciendo que ella regañadientes dijera que sí.

Durante todo el trayecto,hacia la tienda de la comandante,Lexa se aguantaba las ganas de ir para atrás, ir matar al chico celeste,pero sabía que eso solo alejaría a Clarke de ella aún más y eso hacía que esa rabia,se hiciera más y más grande.

-"¿Qué le pasa a heda?"

-"Hoy al parecer,no es su mejor dia"-admitió Ryder mientras miraba a su líder por detrás y donde podía ver que tenía los puños apretados,como si quería pegarle a alguien.

Cuando llegaron allí, Bellamy sintió la mirada extraña de la líder de los terrícolas,como si quisiera matarlo en ese momento y él no tenía ni idea,que había hecho.

Y para suspiró de alegría de Lexa,ella y Clarke estaban a solas en su tienda,sin ningún chico celeste,al lado de la rubia,tal y como la comandante quería.

-¿De qué querías hablar,comandante?

-Clarke,llamame solo Lexa.

-Te tengo que repetirte la pregunta comandante-respondió la rubia muy fríamente,haciendo que la morena suspirara de decepción.

-Sólo quiero,decirte, que lo siento mucho por el daño que te hice en el Monte Weather,pero no me puedo disculpar por haber hecho ese trato-admitió la morena,mientras intentaba acercarse a la rubia,pero esta retrocedía.

-¡No me vengas,con eso ahora,comandante,mi gente no te preocupaba de lo más minimo!

-En eso tienes una parte de razón, tu gente me importaba pero no tanto como para morir por ellos.

Clarke estaba apunto de soltar algo,de lo enfadada que estaba,pero Lexa la paro antes,por primera vez desde hacía tiempo.

-Pero de ti no puedo decir lo mismo,Clarke-admitió ella suavemente,mientras se acercaba más a Clarke,mientras que esta se había quedado sorprendida-tu me importabas y me sigues importando mucho,hasta más que antes y si antes podía, hacer decisiones no tan propias de una líder,ahora por ti,haría lo que fuera.

-Para...

-Cuando hice esa decisión,pensé en ti Clarke y en cómo te estaba poniendo en peligro que unos de esos tiradores te pudiera quitar,la vida,no podía dejar que te fueras-prosiguió ella,mientras miraba a los ojos azules con suavidad y amor-Podría dejar a mucha gente morir,pero a todos no,a ti no.

-Por favor no digas,como si estuvieras enamorada de mi-suplicó la rubia,no queriendo que sus murallas se fueran para abajo.

-Si eso,se refiere a que eres como aquella persona especial que me hace sentir cosas,que desde hace mucho que nos las siento y aparte qué más cosas nuevas,que hacen a mi corazón latir,entonces estoy enamorada de ti,Clarke-confesó la líder, ya al frente de la rubia.

-¿Que quieres, lograr con esto?-preguntó la rubia casi sin poder aguantar sus emociones,tenía que salir pronto de esa tienda, antes de que se volviera vulnerable frente a la morena.

-Voy a hacer,que tus murallas caigan ante mi,princesa celeste y después haré lo que este en mi mano,para que digas que estas enamorada de mi también-dijo con sinceridad la ojiverde,antes de ser empujada por la rubia.

-¡Jamás, lo conseguirás, comandante!-gritó la rubia antes de salir de la tienda.

Después de unos minutos,Indra entró en su tienda.

-"Algún plan,¿Para como vas a recuperar a la líder celeste?"

-"Creo que antes de intentar recuperarla,tendré que ganarme su confianza...Indra prepara a unos guerreros,vamos a cazar"

-"Sí, heda"

Y con decir eso,la general,salió de la tienda,mientras hacía lo que le había ordenado,su líder.

-"Consigo lo que quiero,princesa celeste y haré lo que esté en mi poder,para que también pueda conseguir lo que mi corazón,está pidiendo sin parar,creo que es hora de ser un poco egoísta"

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo** **5**

Bellamy, estaba muy quieto y callado,desde que las dos líderes se habían adentrado en la gran tienda y el chico esperaba que no tardará mucho, ya que este ambiente, donde era mirado por los guerreros temibles, le estaba incomodando un poco.

-"Pero si al final, la princesa sale feliz,mi sacrificio habrá servido para algo"-pensó él, mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa, donde los guerreros terrícolas se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, al ver al hombre celeste sonreír.

-"¿No se estará, riendo de nosotros no? "-preguntó un guerrero, mirando con rabia al muchacho, al parecer quería quitarle esa sonrisa de su cara.

Indra al ver eso, se acercó al guardia enfurecido.

-"Tienes que mejorar tu paciencia,guerrero, porque si no es así, no serás un buen ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones"

-"No me había dado cuenta ello, lo siento general"

-"Qué no se vuelva a repetir"

La morena, se dio la vuelta,mientras soltaba un suspiro derrotado y susurraba en voz baja.

-"Esto me pasa, por haber estado un tiempo con el pueblo celeste"

El mayor de los Blake se quedó un poco confundido, al poder presenciar la escena y aunque no entendía su idioma, algo le decía que Indra, le acababa de salvar de algo muy gordo.

Después de pasar,unos segundos,quizás eran minutos, Clarke salió de la tienda a todo correr y aunque hubiera tardado muy poco, como estaba deseando el mayor de los Blake, al ver la cara de su líder, sabía que el mapache, no se había cortado un poco en decir lo que ella quería y en consecuencia ,Clarke se veía asustada y dolida, justo todo lo contrario que quería Bellamy.

Y sin dudar ni un segundo, empezó a perseguirla y cuando al fin podía verla,se dio cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo,la comandante había anunciado la guerra, a las murallas que protegían el corazón de su líder.

Bellamy la hizo parar, para así poder abrazarla,ya que aunque el mapache,allá empezado bien, en el plan de destruir todo lo que Clarke había hecho para que nadie viera su corazón, no significaba que esto iba a ser un camino de rosas y mucho menos, para la rubia y las lágrimas que estaba soltando tampoco serían las últimas, de este camino.

Estuvieron un rato más, hasta que la líder se separó, ya más o menos desahogada de esas lágrimas que había soltado, gracias a su guardián.

-Lo siento, por haber manchado tu chaqueta- se disculpó ella, al ver que la ropa, estaba arrugada y mojada, por la escena que había montado, hace unos pocos momentos.

-Esto, no es nada y por favor, no pidas perdón por esto, es normal que pase-sonrió él con sinceridad- Y bueno ahora, al campamento Jaha, que aunque no esté lejos, no quiero ir a paso de tortuga.

Con esas palabras, Clarke soltó una pequeña risita, que afortunadamente el mayor lo puedo escuchar y eso lo hizo sonreír más, la persona que todos conocían, estaba recuperando su corazón.

Y mientras que estos dos ,regresaban más felices al campamento Jaha, Lexa estaba pensando en su tienda, qué animal podría cazar.

-Tiene que ser grande y muy peludo-susurró ella, hasta que recordó, de un acontecimiento de antes de su abandono al pueblo celeste, si, ya había dado con que bestia iba a darle al pueblo celeste ,lo que necesita para sobrevivir este invierno.

De mientras tanto,dentro del campamento Jaha, Raven estaba hablando con Lincoln y Octavia cuando oyeron a Marcus y a Abby.

-Abby, Clarke está bien-intentó Kane convencerla ,pero era inútil Abby Griffin era muy cabezota, hasta ya podían adivinar los 100, a quien había salido su líder.

-Aunque me parezca esto un poco divertido, espero que mi hermano y Clarke, regresen cuanto antes-admitió la guerrera.

-Y aparte que estar escuchando a Abby, todo preocupada y sin molestar a esos dos, se vuelve aburrido-admitió Raven.

-En serio ,me alegra saber, que te gusta hacerme bromas Reyes-hablaron dos voces detrás de la mecánica, haciendo que esta se asustara un poco, pero al momento que reconoció las voces, intento hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bellamy, Clarke, al fin habéis vuelto,aunque me esperaba que estaríais más tiempo-dijo Lincoln honestamente.

-Pues, parece que no-sonrió el mayor de los Blake.

Y de repente todos,escucharon más quejas de Abby, haciendo que Clarke reaccionará.

-Debería, decirle hola a mi madre-y sin decir nada más, la rubia entró al cuarto donde estaban los dos adultos y donde en muy poco segundos, se pudo oír los gritos de alegría de Abby.

Raven miró a Bellamy y supo de donde habían entrado al campamento, con solo ver su pelo un poco lleno de tierra.

Iban a esperar a Clarke, cuando escucharon voces y algunas no les gustaron para nada.  
Siguieron las voces y se encontraron a Jasper y a Monty, discutiendo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte perdon? -preguntó Monty un poco nervioso, al ver la furia de Jasper.

-No pido tu perdón, traidor...En serio,cómo pudiste hacer esa monstruosidad,mataste a Maya-gruñó el que estaba más furioso-Eres un..

-Jasper ya basta-le paro Octavia,separándolo de Monty-Tienes que darte cuenta, que lo que hicieron por nosotros...

-No hicieron ,nada más que demostrarnos,que no confían ni en su propia gente, en serio hasta me sosprendo como esa monstruosidad pudo ser mi amigo o como esa inhumana sin corazón es la líder de aquí y...

Jasper no continuó, porque Bellamy lo había agarrado del cuello, con tanta fuerza que ya no le salían palabras.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras a nuestras espaldas, Jasper pero enfrente de nosotros o incluso Clarke,no te atrevas a insultar a Monty o a Clarke y a mi tampoco, porque no tienes ni la menor idea, cómo nos sentimos...y como te oiga mencionar algo así o si eres el responsable de que Clarke o Monty se sienten mal ,por qué les has recordado eso, vete cavando tu tumba.

Continuará...

 **Lo siento la espera y por ser tan corto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Feliz Halloween**

 **Capítulo** **6**

Algunos terrícolas, quienes fueron llamados por su general, Indra, ya se estaban preguntando, ¿Por qué de todas las bestias, su comandante tenía que elegir a esa?

La única que sabía la respuesta a eso, aparte de la líder era Indra y para ella era una respuesta muy simple, la gran temible líder de 12 clanes, quería obtener de nuevo, la confianza del pueblo celeste y en concreto, la confianza de la líder de estos.

-"Hemos llegado, estar atentos"-aviso la comandante, mientras sacaba la espada al ir entrando en la guarida de la bestia y sus guerreros hacían lo mismo.

-"Esto está muy tranquilo"-admitió Indra mirando a todos los lados.

-"Demasiado tranquilo"-pensó Lexa, antes que un gruñido grande, la hiciera girar de donde estaba, para encontrarse con la bestia cara a cara.

-Pauna-chilló una voz, haciendo que los guerreros se dieran la vuelta, preparados para luchar.

-"Esta vez, no me iré sin matarte"-pensó la morena, antes de soltar la orden a su gente.

-"Hoy vengaremos, la muerte de nuestros hermanos caídos, la sangre tendrá sangre"

Al oír esto,todos los que estaban allí, se lanzaron a luchar contra el mono gigante, quien había difundido mucho terror, por aquellos bosques.

Mientras tanto en el campamento Jaha, las cosas parecían, estar más calmadas.

-Bellamy, ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?-preguntó Clarke,por quinta vez en una hora.

-Ahora lo veréis

-Has dicho lo mismo, en cinco veces-dijo Monty, queriendo saber qué se tramaba el mayor.

-Pues ya no lo diré más-les avisó él con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba en una sala- Hemos llegado.

Monty y Clarke, miraron a Bellamy, para luego mirarse entre ellos y empezarán a caminar a la sala y al entrar.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Monty con la boca abierta.

La sala era una habitación de tamaño normal, pero donde había un gran sofá, una tele ni muy pequeña pegada a la pared, cinco ordenadores juntos en una esquina, más uno que estaba conectado a la televisión, unas consolas que al parecer, antes de las bombas fueron muy populares y grandes estanterías de libros.

-Hemos estado recogiendo todo esto, de donde podiamos-les empezó a explicar Bellamy, quien estaba al lado de una Octavia y Raven sonriente, mientras que Lincoln estaba al lado de la más joven, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y yo, he podido encontrar algunos juegos y artilugios que pertenecían a algunas consolas, de hace tres generaciones y este es el resultado.

-Esto es increíble-susurró la rubia, casi sin poder creérselo.

Los dos, sin pensarlo se abalanzaron a sus amigos, para darle un gran abrazo, ni hasta Lincoln se libró de eso.

Después de pasar unos minutos, se levantaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

Monty,encendió el ordenador que estaba conectado a la tele y empezó a buscar algún juego, mientras que los demás hablaban.

Y afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, Bellamy se fijó en el nombre de un juego.

-¿Probamos "Five night at Freddy"?-preguntó él,con curiosidad.

Clarke y Octavia tuvieron, un mal presentimiento, pero no dijeron nada y como todos los demás, aceptaron jugar al juego, que había propuesto el mayor de los Blake.

Entraron al principio del juego.

-Esos robot o lo que sean, no me caen ya bien-admitió Raven.

-¿En serio? A mi me parecen un poco monos- dijo Clarke con toda la honestidad del mundo.

La mecánica se la quedó mirando con cara sorprendida, pero no comento nada más y Monty dio al inicio del juego.

Mientras que los jóvenes, jugaban, Abby y Kane estaban en el cuarto de al lado, mirando al día que se empezaba a ir.

-Jamás pensé que tendríamos tanta paz- habló sinceramente Kane,con una sonrisa.

-Lo peor, sería si ahora, algo lo rompiera

Los dos suspiraron y estuvieron casi cinco minutos así, hasta que oyeron gritos que provenían de la sala de al lado y fueron a todo correr allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Abby preocupada, ya que en esos gritos pudo reconocer, la voz de su hija gritando.

-Un juego nos a metido un susto de muerte-le explico Raven, con la respiración acelerada y con una sonrisa pequeña , al ver a Clarke y a Bellamy asustados.

-Mentira-replicaron los líderes orgullosos, pero eran los que más habían gritado.

-Princesa, ¿los robot son muy monos no?-se burló Octavia, en los brazos de Lincoln.

La rubia, solo soltó un suspiro, mientras se intentaba quitar la imagen de esos robot, saliendo de la nada y asustandola.

Abby y Kane, aún no se habían enterado, que estaba ocurriendo , sonrieron al ver a los 100, comportándose como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Después de unas horas, la pandilla iba a dirigirse al comedor, cuando oyeron un murmullo que venía de fuera.

-Cada vez, que es la hora de comer, tiene que pasar algo-gruño Bellamy, haciendo que los demás, se rieran.

Salieron a todo correr y se hicieron paso, por la gente y al lograrlo, se encontraron con un gran mono muerto, y a Lexa junto a dos hombres, quienes estaban llenos de sangre y un poco heridos.

-Comandante-susurró la rubia, mientras que intentaba que no se notará, que se preocupaba, por la morena pero para su desgracia, algunos lo notaron y sonrieron y Lexa era una de ellos.

-Veo, que tu guerrera ha vuelto-susurró Bellamy con una sonrisa, recibiendo un golpe de parte de su amiga en el hombro, mientras se sonrojaba.

La comandante al ver esa escena y al no oír lo que había dicho el joven, su sonrisa desapareció, dando a aparecer una mirada asesina, dirigida al hombre, quien al verla, se quedó muy sorprendido como la última vez.

-"Tengo que dejar de ponerme roja, porqué lo último que logro es que Lexa piense, que tiene una oportunidad conmigo"- pensó la rubia, antes de mirar a la líder y quedarse sorprendida-" ¿Y esa mirada asesina?

-"Tengo que calmarme, antes de que cometa, algo en el que me arrepentiré un poco"- pensó la morena, antes de desviar la mirada a la rubia, haciendo que su mirada se cambiará de una asesina a una suave y para su desgracia la rubia desvió su mirada.

-Os hemos traído, provisiones que os servirán para sobrevivir el invierno-anunció la comandante con su máscara puesta.

Y se iban a retirar, cuando la voz de Abby los interrumpió.

-Al menos,dejarnos, curar vuestras heridas, yo me encargo de los dos guerreros y Clarke tu te encargarás de la comandante.

Lexa iba a decir que no, pero al oír que la rubia, se iba a encargar de ella y a solas, cambio de opinión, para la desgracia de Clarke.

-Será un honor-dijo la morena, con una sonrisa pequeña, antes de que, con solo una mirada a sus dos guerreros, les diera una orden que siguieran a la canciller sin rechistar y que hicieran lo que ella les decía.

Cuando ya desaparecieron ya que entraron al Arca, Lexa se acercó a Clarke.

-Ahora estoy en tus manos, skai prisa-susurró la ojiverde con una sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de la oji azul, empezará a latir a un ritmo más de lo normal y que lo intento no mostrarlo.

-Sígueme- dijo la más joven con voz seria , mientras entraba en el Arca

-Siempre-susurró la comandante, antes de entrar en el edificio raro.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Espero que los de Paris esteis bien y que lo trágico de anoche ya se haya terminado**

 **Capítulo** **7**

Lexa miraba con curiosidad el campamento de la gente del cielo , aunque lo intentaba ocultar con su máscara de líder , pero cada vez que miraba a Clarke , su mascara caia.

-Eres mi perdición Clarke y a la vez mi salvación -pensó ella , con sus ojos puestos en la espalda de la rubia.

Y si no fuera porque antes de mirar solamente a la rubia, había estado fijándose en las paredes, ahora no se habría dado cuenta ,que estaban dentro de algo parecido a unos aposentos, pero había algo que se diferenciaba de todos los aposentos y que lo hace único, es aroma de Clarke estaba por todas partes.

-"Si quiero tener este aroma en mis aposentos , tengo que ganarme su confianza , cuanto antes"-dijo Lexa en sus pensamientos, mientras que miraba con ojitos amorosos a la oji azul.

La rubia ya sabia donde estaban los vendajes , asi que lo unico que tenia que hacer es decirle a la comandante que se sentara en la cama, pero supuestamente lo que parecía muy fácil para todos , a ella se le era imposible articular cualquier palabra y la culpa, la culpa lo estaban teniendo esos ojos verdes , que no la dejaban de mirarla como si fuera el mundo entero.

-Comandante , me harias el favor de sentarte en mi cama-dijo la rubia lo mas frio posible, pero se le fue imposible no soltar una voz un poquito suave, ya que aunque no lo admitiría, aun sentia algo más que enfado y rencor por Lexa.

-No se porque mi corazón, aun estar roto, sigue latiendo sin parar cuando Lexa está cerca o cuando me está mirando -pensó la ojiazul.

La más alta, hizo lo que la más joven le había pedido , pero eso sí, sin dejar de poner sus ojos en ella, para la desgracia de la princesa celeste.

Mientras que Clarke intentaba no mirar a Lexa a los ojos, Bellamy y los demás hablaban sobre su líder y la comandante, aunque la segunda nombrada más conocida como, el mapache de ojitos de corazón.

-¿Creeis que la comandante conseguirá de nuevo el corazón de Clarke?-pregunto Octavia.

-Bueno...nuestra princesa es terca y la comandante tambien, asi que, si sigue siendo tan terca y sin dejar de mirar a Clarke con esos ojitos, dudo mucho que nuestra líder no tenga sentimientos por ella-contestó Raven con toda la honestidad del mundo.

-Yo realmente no conozco bien a la comandante-empezó a hablar Monty- Pero e visto la cara de dolor de Clarke y se que no fue solo por las vidas que arrebatamos, creo que tambien era de una mirada de que alguien que querías te ha roto el corazon, asi que dudo mucho que la comandante pueda recuperar su corazón, pero si lo logra, espero que no vuelva a romperlo.

Todos pensaron lo mismo, de lo que había dicho Monty, ya que ese era el temor, si la guerrera terrícola reconquistaba el corazón de su líder, ese corazón podía ser roto de nuevo.

Bellamy aparte de eso, tambien estaba pensando en porque la comandante le miraba con esa mirada asesina y además lo miraba asi cuando estaba cerca de Clarke, ¿No estaria celosa de el no? Aunque fuera una idea absurda, era lo más lógico que podía pensar, ya que si estuviera en la piel de la comandante, el tambien estaria celoso.

-¿Bell que piensas?-pregunto Octavia al ver que su hermano estaba en sus pensamientos.

-En todo-contestó él, con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hermanita.

Y volviendo con las dos líderes, Clarke intentaba ignorar a la voz de Lexa, mientras le ponía algunas vendas por el brazo.

-¿Puedo saber porque me estas ignorando Clarke?-pregunto la morena, queriendo saber a que venia el silencio de parte de la rubia.

La ojiazul, sabiendo que la más alta, no se iba a callar hasta que ella hablara, no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

-Sabes muy bien, que por mas que vuelvas a tener la confianza de mi pueblo, jamas conseguiras la mía, al menos , no como para tener una conversación normal y alegre , hasta dudo que podría tener ese tipo de conversación contigo-mintio la rubia, por mas que queria decir que fuera la verdad, pero que la verdad, era que si Lexa lo supiera, tendría más coraje, para intentar seguir abriéndose por las murallas que guardaban su corazón.

Pero Lexa sonrió a eso, porque sabía que la rubia no la queria hablar , al saber que podía a ver estado en peligro, no la hablaba porque estaba preocupada por ella y eso ya era un gran avance para la comandante.

Asi que en el momento, que supo que la princesa celeste, había terminado con sus vendajes, se dio la vuelta para sospresa de la ojiazul, quien se levanto, la comandante hizo lo mismo pero se quedo quieta y se quedó mirando a los ojos azules de la chica que le había traído de nuevo la luz a su vida.

-Deja de mirarme asi-suplicó la rubia, sintiendo sus murallas poco a poco caer, tenía que alejarse de Lexa- deja de mirarme como si fuera tu todo.

-No se como mirarte de otra forma -admitió la ojiverde con voz suave, mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a una Clarke que se había quedado paralizada con las últimas palabras- Puede que intentes, esconder todos tus sentimientos Clarke, pero recuerda que te conozco y que puedo ver a la Clarke que conocí , a aquella que correspondió mi beso, a aquella que me dio una razón de que en verdad la vida es más que sobrevivir y a aquella que quiero- y con decir lo último Lexa miró con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta y en el momento que iba a cerrarla , dijo algo que le llegó al corazón de la rubia como una flecha.

-Nunca dejaré de pelear por ti , mi skai prisa.

Y con decir eso, se fue, dejando a una Clarke asustada y preocupada.

-Maldita sea Griffin, tienes que cerrarte más, si no quieres que alguien que te diga te quiero acabe muerto-pensó Clarke intentando aguantar las lágrimas- No se que encuentran en mi para quererme.

En ese momento, la canciller entró en el cuarto de su hija para preguntarle como le había ido con la comandante.

-Clark…¿Clarke hija estas bien?- se preocupó Abby, al ver algunas lágrimas salir de su pequeña, algo iba mal y sin dudar ni un segundo más, fue a abrazar a su hija, quien de la misma se rompió a llorar en el hombro de su madre- Cariño…¿la comandante te a hecho algo?

-No….mamá...no puedo perderos a las dos- suplicó la rubia sin poder aguantarlo más- no puedo perder a más personas después de papa, Wells y Finn...no puedo.

Abby se quedó sorprendida al oír las primeras palabras, pero pronto se dio cuenta de porqué decía eso, ya que supuestamente Clarke solo creía que ella y Lexa la querían, si la comandante quería a su hija y lo iba a respetar por mas que no la aguantaba y cuando su hija se sintiera mejor, le explicaría que no iba a perderlos, ni a ella, ni a los 100, ni a Lexa, pero por ahora quería consolarla.

De nuevo con Raven y compañía, estos estaban en la misma sala donde hicieron muchas risas, pero esta vez no estaba Clarke ya que por lo que dijo Jason, ella y Abby estaban teniendo un momento de maternidad y Bellamy solo pensó en una cosa, que Clarke estaba llorando.Y esperaba que cuando estuviera mejor, se lo explicara, porque si es por culpa de la mapache, la próxima vez no se separaría de la rubia.

-Hoy no me apetecen ver pelis de terror, ya que sin Clarke estas películas no tienen mucha gracia-intento Raven animar el ambiente y al parecer dio un buen resultado.

Y en vez de ver algo, estuvieron hablando , hasta que Monty decidió irse a fuera y les dijo Buenas noches a los que se quedaban en la sala y cuando salió , fue al destino que quería ir y se encontró a Jasper, mirando a las estrellas.

-Jasper- dijo Monty con voz rota.

-Yo que tu me iria de aqui, Green- se lo aviso Jasper con tristeza.

Monty suspiro, intentando disimular el dolor que le habían causado esas palabras, antes de proseguir- solo venia a dejarte esta chaqueta, por si tenias frio….buenas noches.

Y con decir eso, Monty se de su ex amigo y con un pensamiento, le dolía saber que Jasper lo odiaba, pero se tenía que hacer a ello….pero al parecer eso jamas pasaria.

Pero aun asi, esperaba que volvieran a ser amigos, no sabia como y eso lo estaba matando.

 **Continuara….**

 **Lo siento por la espera y por las faltas.**

 **Hasta otra**

 **Skai prisa - princesa celeste**


	8. Chapter 8

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Si ya lo sé….han pasado muchos días , demasiados que hasta me sorprenden a mi.**

 **¿Os gusto el promo de la tercera temporada?**

 **Capítulo 8**

Lexa se dirigía al campamento más cercano, con una pequeña sonrisa aunque aún, le preocupaba, algo sobre la actitud Clarke, su cara parecía más triste de lo normal, ¿Habría estado llorando?.Aunque la parte de su cabeza, le mandará que dejara esos pensamientos vulnerables y se centrara en otras cosas, su corazón le decía, que la próxima vez consolará a la rubia y para poder eso, Lexa tenía que saber que había ocurrido en el monte weather pero dicho por la rubia.

De Repente , un sonido que provenía del bosque, la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que su faceta de comandante volviera.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Heda?-pregunto Ryder, al ver que Lexa, había puesto su máscara de líder.

-"No"-dijo la mas joven, aun con tono serio-"A la primera luz del día, nos dirigiremos al campamento Jaha"-ordenó ella con mucha seriedad, antes de mirar de nuevo al bosque para después dirigirse al campamento, pero con más velocidad.

-"Hay algo en esos bosques, que no me gusta nada y como eso sea, algo peligroso...solo espero que no se acerque a mi gente ni a la de Clarke..mantente a salvo Clarke"

De mientras en el campamento Jaha, el grupo de héroes, estaban cenando la carne de la bestia que habia traido la comandante.

-Espero, que no tengamos que darle nada a cambio a la comandante-admitió Raven, mientras comía la comida.

-Cuando una líder tan fuerte como la comandante de 12 clanes, hace un regalo, es muy importante darle algo a cambio-les aseguro Lincoln, haciendo que todos tragaran con nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué pasaría, si no le damos algo a cambio?-preguntó Bellamy.

-He oído, que hace tiempo, la cuarta heda, hizo un regalo a una aldea y cuando supo que no recibió nada a cambio….no quedó nada más que cuerpos y restos de lo que una vez, fue un hogar para muchos-explicó Lincoln, antes de que todos empezaran a pensar….que podían darle a la temible comandante y solo esperaban que Clarke, no había escuchado eso, ya que si no, hubiera ido a hablar con la temible guerrera...pero al parcer, tenían muy mala suerte ya que, Clarke estaba apoyada en una pared, del comedor y pudo escucharlo todo.

-"Lo sabía, Lexa solo quería librarse de nosotros de una vez por todas, pero no se lo voy a dejar, mañana iré a hablar con ella"-pensó Clarke, antes de salir del edificio, para tomar aire fresco.-Aun con todo sus peligros, la tierra es hermosa-susurró la rubia, antes de mirar al bosque, donde vio¿ a Jasper?¿Que hacia Jasper con una pistola a esas horas en el bosque?.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Clarke salió del campamento, sin ser vista por los guardias y lo peor, sin ningun arma en la mano-"La ventaja o desventaja de la noche, es que es, muy dificil que te vean"- y después de pensar eso, la rubia fue en busca de Jasper, por el oscuro bosque.

De mientras con la comandante, iba a irse a dormir, cuando de repente, escucho la voz de Indra.

-"Que deseas, Indra"-dijo Lexa, sin mirarla, pero sabiendo que su general, ya estaba dentro de la tienda.

-"Heda, sabes que después de dar un regalo a la gente del cielo, ellos deben darte algo a cambio…."-empezó la más mayor, antes de ser interrumpida.

-"Ellos no saben nada de nuestra cultura Indra, cuando nuestra relación se mejore ya discutiré eso con la gente del cielo"-dijo la comandante muy decidida.

-"Algo me dice, que no será un animal, un objeto o una persona cualquiera lo que querrás heda, más bien con tener la atención de la líder del pueblo celeste, ya te bastaría ¿o no?"-dijo Indra con una sonrisa, al saber lo que su líder deseaba, ya era hora de empezar a vivir.

-"Retírate Indra"-dijo Lexa, mientras intentaba no sonar nerviosa-"Maldita sea, estoy dejándome ser vulnerable, aun estar enamorada de Clarke, debo mantenerme en control de mí misma"-pensó la ojiverde, soltando un suspiro después de que Indra saliera de la tienda.

De nuevo, con el grupo en el campamento Jaha, Bellamy sintió que algo iba mal y todavia no habia rastro de Clarke.

-Chicos, no pensais que Clarke, esta tardando mas de lo normal-dijo Bellamy con seriedad.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, mejor que vayamos a buscarla-propuso Raven, haciendo que todos se levantaran y empezaran a buscar a la rubia, pero no la encontraron por ningun sitio.

-¿Dónde podría estar?-pregunto Octavia ya preocupándose.

-No esta en ningun sitio-dijo Lincoln, mientras empezaba a pensar, en dónde podía estar Clarke.

-¿No habrá ido al bosque no?-pregunto Raven, mirando al oscuro bosque.

-Hay posibilidades de que si-dijo Bellamy, dirigiéndose a la salida, para mirar si había algo…..-chicos creo que ya se, a donde ha ido nuestra princesa-susurro él, haciendo que todos se acercaran y miraran las huellas del zapato de Clarke, afortunadamente eran recientes.

-Si nos vamos ahora, la encontraremos-les aseguro Lincoln-no anda lejos.

Pero de repente fueron asustados por la voz de Monty.

-Chicos, Jasper tampoco está y falta una pistola-dijo el, un poco asustado.

Y la cosa, se empeoro al ver cómo los guardias, encendían en ese momento las luces...no podían salir ahora.

-"Maldita sea"-pensó Bellamy al no poder hacer nada y Octavia al ver a su hermano enfadado, puso un brazo en su hombro.

-Cuando sea de dia, saldremos a buscarla, la encontraremos….los encontraremos-se lo aseguro ella, antes de irse junto con los otros, dejando a Bellamy con sus pensamientos.

-"Espero que esteis bien, Jasper y Clarke"-pensó él, antes de irse a su tienda.

Mientras todo eso, pasaba en el arca, la líder del pueblo celeste al fin encontró a Jasper, después de a ver estado ya, un par de minutos en el bosque.

-Jasper,¿ se puede saber qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, detrás de él y de la misma después de decir eso, estaba siendo apuntada, por el arma que sostenía el chico.

-No es de tu incumbencia Griffin-dijo el, muy enfadado-ahora hazme el favor de irte.

-Eres de los mios, Jasper, claro que me…-intento calmarle Clarke, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del chico.

-Si, fuera alguien de que te preocuparas..me hubieras dado tiempo-contestó el con lagrimas, aun apuntandola con el arma.

-No teniamos, otra opcion Jasper, iban a morir todos-dijo Clarke, intentando mantener el control-Jasper vaja el arma..-pero él no hizo ni caso, la rubia iba a decir algo cuando vio, detrás de Jasper entre unos arbustos, había un arma apuntando al joven-¡Jasper cuidado!

Los próximos segundos, pasaron muy rápidos para Clarke, en un momento estaba corriendo para salvar a Jasper y en otro momento está cayendo al suelo...por la herida de bala….¿era su fin?

Eso es lo último que pensó, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **Continuara….**

 **¿Quien habra disparado? Solo diré que quien fuera, tiene que tener mucho cuidado...que como Lexa se entere...Blood must have blood.**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Lo siento mucho, por la tardanza, pasar un gran dia y may we meet again.**

 **Feliz nuevo año y que el que viene, sea mejor que este...con 10 días de retraso..espero que el comienzo allá sido bueno para todos.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Jasper, se quedó en su sitio, sin saber que hacer, alguien había herido a Clarke, esa bala había herido a la rubia, esas balas que iban a herirle a él, posiblemente quitarle la vida, ella lo había recibido, le había salvado la vida y por más que estuviera enfadado con ella, no podría dejarla morir, no si él podía hacer algo.

-Clarke, ¡Clarke!-grito Jasper, mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica, pero no había respuesta-No, por favor no-chilló él, con lágrimas, mientras ponía su cabeza encima de donde, se podía escuchar el sonido del corazón, temiendo que ya fuera demasiado tarde, para su líder, pero afortunadamente, pudo oír perfectamente los sonidos, estaba herida, pero viva- Tranquila, vamos a salir de esta, princesa, te lo aseguro-dijo él, mientras cogía el brazo de la rubia y la llevaba a rastras, por el suelo.

Pasaron, unos cinco minutos y Jasper sentía que se le iban las fuerzas, entre que la rubia pesaba bastante, entre que estaba asustado de el tirador misterioso y entre que estaba cansado, sabia que no aguantaria mucho mas.

-"Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejarnos en medio de un bosque, necesito encontrar algún refugio"-pensó él, con desesperación y afortunadamente, de un momento a otro, pudo ver una cueva a muy pocos pasos, de donde estaban-Estamos salvados-suspiro él, antes de oír un gemido de dolor de parte de Clarke, incluso en sus sueños, la oji azul, estaba sufriendo.

-Aguanta, Clarke-susurro el, mientras intentaba con más fuerza, llevar al lugar, al cual esperaba, que los protegeria, de los peligros de la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento de los terrícolas, Indra entró a la tienda de su comandante, la cual se despertó, por los pasos de su general.

-Espero, que sea un buen motivo, para despertarme antes del amanecer, Indra-dijo Lexa, no muy contenta.

-Heda, lo siento por haber interrumpido tu tiempo de descanso, pero me han informado, que Nyko y los guerreros que lo acompañaban, no han vuelto aún-la informó la general, con voz seria-Hay algo que se esconde por estos bosques , heda y no es nada bueno.

-Prepara a los hombres, Indra, vamos a buscarlos y de paso a explorar qué está ocurriendo por esta naturaleza-afirmó Lexa, mientras que Indra, salía para que la comandante, podría vestirse-"Solo espero, que sea lo que sea, no haya atacado a Nyko ni a sus hombres, ni que tenga motivos para atacar a mi pueblo o a Clarke"-pensó la morena, mientras se ponía su armadura, para después ponerse la pintura de guerra.

De mientras, en el campamento Jaha, Octavia, se desperto, despues de ver en su sueño, como su hermano se quitaba la vida, por no poder, aguantar las pesadillas, del Monte Weather.

-Octavia, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Lincoln, acariciando su cabello suavemente y mirándola a los ojos, para a ver, si podía encontrar la respuesta.

-Si, solo tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano, necesito verlo -admitió Octavia, antes de sentir, los labios del terrícola en los de ella.

-Si es lo que necesitas, sabes que puedes ir-se lo aseguro él, con una sonrisa.

Octavia, se levantó, para poder vestirse y ir a la tienda de su hermano, pero al parecer no estaba.

-"Maldita sea, se puede saber¿ Donde esta a estas horas?"-se preguntó Octavia, mientras miraba a todas partes, no sabia donde buscar.

Lincoln se estaba quedando de nuevo dormido, cuando pudo oír la voz preocupada de Octavia, hablándole.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el muy preocupado, de que algo malo, le hubiera pasado a la chica celeste.

-Bellamy, no está en su tienda y no se donde, puedo encontrarlo -dijo la morena, empezando a preocuparse cada vez más y más.

Al oír eso, Lincoln se levantó y se vistio rapidamente.

-Vamos a buscarlo-dijo el terricola, con seriedad, antes que entre los dos, empezaran a buscar al co líder de Clarke, pero no hubo suerte, parecía como si se hubiera ido.

-Octavia, Lincoln¿ Ocurre algo ?-pregunto Raven, seguida por Monty, al parecer estos dos, no podían dormirse y al oír las pisadas y voces de la pareja, tuvieron la curiosidad de saber que pasaba.

-Bellamy ha desaparecido-soltó Octavia.

-Las cosas, no pueden estar mejor-dijo Raven con ironía, antes de poner su brazo en el hombro de su amiga- Tranquila, sea donde sea, estara bien, es Bellamy-intento calmarla.

-Y si no esta por aqui, creo que ya sabemos donde puede estar-habló Monty con una sonrisa para intentar calmar a la más joven de los Blake, pero en realidad el tambien estaba preocupado.

-Ese idiota, siempre con el juego del hermano mayor-dijo Octavia un poco enfadada.

-Y lo peor que mientras él se ha ido, para hacerse el hermano mayor , nosotros tenemos que encontrar un escondite, para que Abby no nos encuentre-sugirió Raven-Por que la última vez, pensaba que no podía soportar tantos lamentos y no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté preparado para tener que aguantar eso, otra vez.

Todos dijeron que si con la cabeza, pero al parecer hoy no era su dia.

-¿Por que os tenéis que esconder de mi?¿Y habéis visto a Clarke?-preguntó Abby saliendo de la nada, casi asustando a los jóvenes.

-"¿Por que a mi?"-pensaron todos, al ver a la canciller.

-Mira Abby-empezó Raven, con la voz, más calmada que podía-"Por favor, que no se vuelva tan pesada, como la última vez"

Mientras, que los jovenes heroes, intentaban explicarle a Abby, había una persona dentro del bosque, que no sabía, por dónde ir, esa persona, como no, era Bellamy, quien se había escapado del campamento Jaha, para encontrar a sus amigos.

-Maldita sea, debería haber cogido algún mechero, para poder darle fuego a una rama de arbol, asi podria ver algo-se quejo él, mientras caminaba por la naturaleza, sin ningun rumbo pero sin esperarse en ningún momento y tomándolo por sorpresa, pudo ver unas antorchas acercarse a donde estaba el, alguien se acercaba.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto el y al no oír respuesta, sacó una pistola y empezó a apuntar a las antorchas.

-Yo que tu, bajaria el arma, Bellamy del pueblo celeste-advirtió una voz, al parecer con un tono no muy amigable.

-¿Comandante, que te trae por aquí?-preguntó el joven al reconocer la voz y guardaba el arma, mientras que esperaba, que la comandante no empezará a lanzarle espadas con la mirada-"Hoy no es mi dia y no quiero que se empeore más".

-Más bien, eso debería de preguntarte yo -contestó ella-Pero sabiendo en la situación que estoy, quiero saber, si has visto a alguien de mi pueblo por el camino.

-Lo siento, pero no-respondió él honestamente, no sabiendo qué hacer en frente de la terrícola, después de contestar a esa pregunta.

-¿Puedo saber que haces a estas horas, Bellamy del pueblo celeste ?-pregunto Lexa, después de unos segundos, había algo que le decía, que Clarke no estaba a salvo.

-Dos personas de mi gente, han ido hacia el bosque y he pensado en ir en busca de ellos-contestó Bellamy -"Por favor, que no mencione a Clarke que no mencione a Clarke"

-¿Y Clarke no sabe nada de esto?-preguntó la comandante cada vez más seria.

Bellamy, miro a la terrícola, antes de soltar un suspiro, prefería morir diciendo la verdad, que morir diciendo una mentira.

-Clarke, es uno de los dos-contestó él un poco nervioso de lo que Lexa, seria capaz de hacerle ahora-" Y asi, es como voy a morir..sin haber visto, feliz a mi mejor amiga y sin ver a Octavia más feliz que antes"

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la comandante, empezó a hablar en su idioma, sin dejar de lanzar cuchillas con la mirada a Bellamy y en menos de 45 segundos, la mayoría de los guerreros que habían estado ahí, se fueron por un camino, al parecer liderados por Indra, mientras que la comandante junto con un guerrero, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Ryder, pasaron en frente de él mayor de los Blake y empezaron a caminar, dejando a un muy confuso Bellamy.

-No te pares, chico celeste - dijo Lexa con voz que no dejaba discusión para aquel momento y el mayor de los Blake, no queriendo enfurecer más a la líder, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a seguirles.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a encontrar a Clarke y te aconsejo que tengas la boca cerrada, si no quieres perder la garganta-le advirtió Lexa con un tono gélido y frío -" ¿Por que Clarke se preocupa tanto por el? No es hora de ponerse asi, eres la comandante y Clarke puede estar en peligro"

Bellamy, soltó un suspiro, la comandante celosa y furiosa estaba de vuelta, genial, simplemente genial, solo sabía que si salía de esta, ayudaria en lo que fuera para que Clarke y la gran comandante estuvieran juntas, ya estaba harto de tener que sentir las miradas de muerte de la líder de los terricolas.

Mientras eso pasaba, con Bellamy y compañía, Jasper llegó a la cueva con Clarke ,muy cansado, pero con lo se encontro ahi, lo dejo helado.

En esa cueva, estaban dos mujeres y un hombre, pero no eran cualquier ser humano, no, eran terrícolas.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, el tirador, cual era culpable de el estado de Clarke, al parecer llegó a su campamento o a su guarida.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el que parecía ser el jefe.

-He disparado a uno de nuestros mayores objetivos, señor, sí Clarke Griffin no recibe pronto ayuda, morirá-admitió él con una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo soldado, hoy descansaras, pero mañana a la mañana, quiero que vayas a buscar a ese monstruo y que la vigiles y asegurate que no llegue al campamento con vida-se lo ordenó el- Y te puedes llevar a unos soldados.

Después de decirle todo eso al soldado, este se retiró a su tienda.

-"Voy a vengar a mi gente, voy a acabar con toda tu gente Clarke de la gente del Cielo, los matare igual que tu hiciste con los míos"

 **Continuara…**

 **Quien creeis que es el enemigo de nuestros protas ?**

 **Quienes creeis que seran los tres terricolas ? Solo os diré que dos nombres os podéis saber si os habéis visto la serie y el último si habéis leído un poco spoiler sobre los personajes nuevos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **heda=comandante**

 **skai prisa=princesa celeste**

 **skai heda= comandante celeste/la comandante del cielo**

 **Capítulo 10**

Jasper no sabia que hacer, si hacía un movimiento brusco haría daño a Clarke, pero si no hacía nada, los terricolas los matarían, ¿que iban a hacer sino?.

-"No se como lo haré pero protegeré a Clarke cueste lo que cueste"-pensó él, mientras miraba a los tres salvajes, para intentar que supieran, que él no les tenía miedo y que ni en sueños se iban a ir de allí.

-Skai prisa-murmuró el hombre, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a los dos jóvenes.

-¡No te acerques mas!-grito Jasper con mirada desafiante-"Espero que esto funcione"

-No te preocupes, chico del cielo, no vamos a lastimarte, solo queremos

ayudaros-intentó tranquilizarlo, la mujer quien tenía menos trenzas.

-¿Como se que puedo confiar en vosotros?-preguntó el no muy seguro

.

-Soy Echo de la nación del hielo, la chica de mi lado es una guerrera como yo, Niylah del clan de las barcas y el curandero, es Nyko del clan del bosque, te puedo asegurar chico celeste, que no somos ningún peligro ni para ti, ni para skai prisa-dijo Echo con total sinceridad y seriedad, que hizo que Jasper dejará a Nyko acercase y que cojiera a Clarke, para dejarla delicadamente en el suelo, cerca del fuego.

-¿Va a ponerse bien?-preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, lo único que puedo hacer es vendarle la herida, conociendo la fuerza de tu líder se sin ninguna duda que podrá sobrevivir a la noche, pero si para el alba no la llevamos a vuestro campamento, me temo que su espíritu se irá de su cuerpo-explicó Nyko, mientras cortaba un poco la manga de Niylah para ponerlo en modo venda a Clarke.

-¿Entonces a qué esperamos?-pregunto Jasper, sin querer perder mas tiempo aun estar agotado.

-Calma chico celeste, descansaremos por un rato, ya que es peligroso andar ahora, sabiendo de los peligros que esconden-dijo Niylah hablando por primera vez, antes de quedarse mirando a Clarke-"Aun estar herida, es muy guapa, creo que es la mujer más hermosa que e visto en toda mi vida, pero que hago pensando en eso ahora"- la mujer se quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-"Después me dices a mi que estoy enamorada de un celeste, cuando tu acabas de caer por uno, desde el primer segundo"-dijo Echo con un tono bastante burlesco.

-"Cierra la boca, Echo"-murmuró Nylah mientras intentaba no ponerse nerviosa.

-"Jóvenes y sus sentimientos"-soltó Nyko pero las dos chicas no le hicieron caso y Jasper no le podía entender.

-"No son, tan salvajes como creía"-pensó Jasper sorprendido, sabía que la opinión que tenía empezaba a cambiar y realmente quería que cambiase ya que desde el primero siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre estas personas.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Lexa, Bellamy y Ryder, el ultimo nombrado, se fijó en unas machas de sangre que estaban en la hierba.

-¿De que son esas manchas?-preguntó el co líder de Clarke.

-Manchas de sangre y por lo que parece, no es de hace mucho tiempo-afirmó Lexa, al mirar como las manchas de sangre hacían un camino- Lo mejor será seguir esas manchas.

-Pero no sabemos de quién o de qué animal son esas manchas, podrían ser de un oso-dijo Bellamy antes de sentir una daga cerca de su cuello.

-Como te lo dije antes, si quieres mantener tu garganta o cualquier cosa de tu cuerpo, no hables y ni se te ocurra dar tu opinión en mis órdenes, yo estoy al mando aqui, ¿Esta claro, Bellamy del pueblo celeste?-pregunto Lexa con voz amenazante y sin esperar la respuesta del chico, quito la daga con la misma rapidez que la había puesto, para empezar a seguir el camino de las pequeñas pero visibles manchas.

-Si no haces enfadar a la comandante, te puedo asegurar que podras vivir para el próximo amanecer-se lo aseguro el guerrero antes de seguir a su líder, dejando a Bellamy en sus pensamientos.

-"Y la pregunta sería cómo no hacerla enfadar, si cuando no quiero que se enfade conmigo, siempre me mira como si me quiere echar a los cocodrilos"-pensó el joven de pelo corto, antes de seguir al mapache de las miradas de muerte y a su guardaespaldas-Después de esto necesitare unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Mientras que Bellamy seguía junto con los dos terrícolas, las misteriosas manchas de sangre, Jasper en la cueva seguía mirando a su líder y posiblemente amiga.

-¿Puedo preguntar que haciais tu y skai heda por estos bosques, para acabar siendo atacados?-pregunto Nyko con curiosidad, mientras miraba en todo momento al fuego.

Jasper, se sorprendido al oír la palabra nueva, pero con solo pensar por un momento, supo que se refería a Clarke y que ya mas tarde por esa misteriosa palabra.

-Yo había huido del campamento, para poder pensar un poco en soledad y al parecer Clarke me ha seguido, para despues recibir una bala que iba directa hacia mí-contestó el joven, muy serio al recordar lo que había pasado, en pocas horas.

-De donde venían las balas?-preguntó Niylah ahora más seria, al oír la conversación.

-Creo que venían, desde los arbustos-contestó el joven con honestidad- ¿Y vosotros cómo habéis acabado aquí?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio de parte, de los tres guerreros, al parecer ellos tampoco habían tenido un viaje muy agradable para llegar a la cueva que estaban ahora.

-Nosotros nos dirigiamos al campamento más cercano, cuando de repente de la nada, nos empezaron a disparar, afortunadamente pudimos encontrar esta cueva, pero solo fuimos nosotros tres, los que salimos con vida-contó Niylah, cada vez más seria, mientras apretaba el puño de su mano izquierda, al recordar a sus compañeros caídos y con la mano derecha acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la rubia, cual seguía sufriendo.

-Algo me dice, que estamos siendo perseguidos por un mismo enemigo, otra vez-dijo Echo, como si no pudiera ver otra lógica aparte que esa.

Jasper iba a decir algo, cuando la voz de Nyko salió antes que la de el.

-Alguien se acerca-susurro el curandero, mientras miraba a las dos mujeres, cuales al oír al hombre empezaron a sacar sus armas poco a poco.

Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas deprisa a la entrada de la cueva y los tres terricolas iban a atacar, cuando pudieron oír una voz muy inconfundible para ellos.

-"No ataqueis, soy yo"-hablo la comandante muy seria, al ver como los guerreros iban a atacar, pero al reconocerla, metieron sus armas en sus fundas.

-"Heda"-dijeron los tres con respeto.

-Jasper-soltó Bellamy saliendo detrás de Lexa, para ir a abrazar al más joven- Estás vivo..

-Yo estoy bien, pero Clar..-empezó el peli marrón más joven, antes de ser interrumpido.

-Clarke-susurro Lexa, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la rubia y le tomó todo su autocontrol para no ir corriendo hacia ella al ver como la venda que tenía en su hombro, estaba manchada de sangre, todas las manchas que habían encontrado por el camino, habían sido manchas de la sangre de Clarke, pero aparte de eso, tuvo que calmarse al ver como una de sus guerreras, acariciaba suavemente el cabello dorado, si no fuera porque estaba muy preocupada por la oji azul y a la vez aliviada de encontrar a su gente, aunque solo fueran tres y no los 9 en total, si ese no fuera el caso, habría matado a esa guerrera -"Debo calmarme, no puedo perder el control, soy una líder y no puedo ser ahora débil, no cuando hay algo amenazando la vida de mi gente y la vida de Clarke"

-Clarke-grito Bellamy, en el momento que se separó de Jasper para ir al lado de la rubia-¿Que ha pasado?

-Alguien nos quiere muertos-contestó Jasper-A nosotros y a los terricolas.

Bellamy al oír eso, apretó los dientes, había algo que amenazaba la paz de sus amigos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Pero no podemos perder el tiempo, hay que llevar a Clarke cuanto antes al campamento-dijo Jasper después de recordar que la rubia estaba en peligro.

-Ahora es muy peligroso chico celeste-dijo Lexa, sin mirar al joven, ya que al parecer estaba más ocupada mirando a la rubia para a ver si podía abrir los ojos azules, que estaba empezando a echar de menos.

-Heda, si no salimos ahora skai heda, morira-solo Echo- Íbamos a esperar unas horas más, para llevarla con su gente pero ahora que te tenemos Heda, el bosque será menos peligroso y las probabilidades de llevarla hasta el campamento sin que ninguno de nosotros salga herido, son más altas.

-"Ryder haz sonar el cuerno y espera a Indra y a los demás aquí y cuando os reunáis, ir al campamento jaha"-le ordenó la comandante, mientras que Ryder iba a su posición-Ahora, hay que coger a Clarke y llevarla al campamento.

Bellamy al oír eso, cogió con mucho cuidado a Clarke en sus brazos.

-¿A qué esperamos?-pregunto el mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cueva, junto con Echo, Nyko y Jasper, mientras que Lexa y Niylah, respiraban un poco, para después seguirles.

-"No puede ser, heda anda detrás de la chica celeste? Seguramente serán imaginaciones mías"-pensó Niylah mientras miraba un poco a la líder de los 12 clanes, se le era imposible en creer que un ser que era conocida por ser temible, sintiera sentimientos por alguien.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, desde que salieron de la cueva y desde que escucharon el cuerno.

Lexa en un momento, se acercó a Bellamy, quien iba el más rápido de todos

-Solo quiero pedirte perdón, por haberte tratado así-admitió la comandante en un susurro.

-Tranquila comandante, si yo también estuviera enamorado de Clarke, igual habia reaccionado asi-admitió él con una sonrisa-"Al parecer, puede ser más que un enemigo para la comandante, si es asi, me dan mas ganas que Clarke y ella terminen juntas"

-Y tu tambien estate tranquilo, Bellamy del pueblo celeste, tu secreto de estar con alguien de mi gente, está a salvo-dijo la comandante mientras miraba al chico sonrojado? En fin, esta gente del cielo seguían siendo bastante raros para ella, si al final podía estar con Clarke igual llegaría a comprenderlos un poco...eso , si al final podía estar con ella-"Empiezo a dudar aun ser heda, si en verdad la merezco, sabiendo que hay más de una persona que quiere la atención de Clarke"

-Estate tranquila, por más que haya más de una persona tras Clarke, se que tu eres la unica cual la puede entender, de todas las personas, tu eres igual la única terrícola que puede hacer feliz a Clarke-le aseguró él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias-susurró ella, antes de mirar a Clarke con preocupación-"Vuelve con nosotros Clarke, no te marches tu tambien por favor"-pensó Lexa, la primera vez que perdió a la mujer que amaba, no hizo nada para salvarla y la destrozó, ahora que estaba intentando ayudar a la persona que había podido capturar su corazón, no sabria que pasaria con ella si la perdiera.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento jaha, los héroes de la montaña estaban soportando a su peor pesadilla.

-¿Como que se han ido?-preguntó Abby cada vez más preocupada por su hija.

-Vamos, Abby tienes que calmarte-intento Raven, pero al parecer su amiga es muy cabezota, madre e hija en eso eran totalmente iguales.

-Mi hija, está por ahí sola, a estas horas de la noche,¿ como quieres que me calme?-hablo Abby cada vez más alto, haciendo que para esperanza de los chicos que Kane apareciera.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el preocupado.

-"Kane eres mi héroe"-pensaron los tres jóvenes del arca, mientras que Lincoln suspiraba de alivio.

-Clarke anda sola por el bosque, hay que ir a buscarla-dijo ella, cada vez más nerviosa, al parecer esta vez, ni siquiera su co líder podría calmarla.

-Es Clarke de la que estamos hablando Abby-le recordó Kane, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la mujer- sea donde esté, siempre encontrará el camino hast aqui.

Los jóvenes, sonrieron al ver la escena, Kane sin saber como, siempre podía calmar a la canciller.

Todo estuvo en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que pudieron oír la voz de un guardia.

-CANCILLER, LOS TERRÍCOLAS QUE ESTÁN JUNTO CON CLARKE, BELLAMY Y JASPER-gritó uno mientras apuntaba a uno de los guerreros.

-Yo que tu, bajaria el arma, hombre celeste, porque mientras estamos perdiendo el timepo por tu culpa, vuestra líder está perdiendo sangre, así que si no quieres que se muera por tu estupidez, ábrenos la puerta y baja el arma-ordenó una voz, muy enfurecida.

-¡Clarke!-gritó Abby mientras se dirigía corriendo a la puerta, seguida por los jóvenes y Kane.

 **continuará-**

 **¿Clarke vivirá?¿Quienes seran esos enemigos? ¿Podrán Lexa y Bellamy ser amigos?**

 **Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, si aún leéis esta historia espero que os guste y procuraré en actualizar cuanto antes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Clarke abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿Estaba viva? ¿Después de haber sido alcanzada por una bala?. Cuando ya podía ver perfectamente, pudo contemplar el techo gris, que parecía pertenecer al de un hospital o algo parecido y también pudo sentir el dolor en su hombro, así que está muy viva o aun estar muerta, tenía que sufrir, esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Se intentó incorporarse, pero por culpa del dolor de hombro se le era imposible.

-Genial simplemente genial-murmuró ella, mientras echaba su cuerpo en contra de la cama, después de estar intentando una y otra vez en incorporarse, todas sin ningún éxito.

-¿Clarke?- la voz de Bellamy sonó con sorpresa por la habitación, mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a la cama donde descansaba la chica, ¿Se había despertado?¿Estaba alucinando?

-Bellamy-soltó suavemente la rubia, ya que aun no poder incorporarse, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, la voz de su mejor amigo, la voz de la persona quien más confiaba.

-Estás despierta-murmuró él, al contemplar los ojos azules de su amiga, antes de acariciarle suavemente la frente, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas de alegría y alivio al ver de nuevo despierta a la rubia- Al fin te despiertas bella durmiente- soltó lo último para que los dos se rieron por un momento y para intentar no llorar por la alegría de verse el uno al otro.

-¡Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?-pregunto la ojiazul, después de unos momentos y mientras era ayudada por Bellamy para incorporarse.

-Tres días-contesto el mientras se aguantaba una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, al parecer notaba que había algo encima de su pierna y no le dejaba moverla.

-También fui alcanzada por una bala en la pierna?-preguntó ella, preocupada y confusa, ¿Como podía haber pasado eso? Pero si no hubiera sido por una bala, ¿Porque no podía mover la pierna?.

-Tranquila, no es por una bala-se lo aseguro él, antes de separarse un poco, para que la ojiazul pudiera contemplar que en lado izquierdo, donde Bellamy lo había estado tapando por su cuerpo, estaba una chica de pelo marrón un poco oscuro lleno de trenzas, con un montón de armadura puesta, si no fuera por eso, no la habría reconocido, no sabria que seria la comandante.

-¿Lexa?-pregunto Clarke sin poder salir de la sorpresa de ver a la temible comandante aqui y ademas estaba de una forma que seguramente ella misma pensaba que eso solo hacen los débiles, que estaría pensando cuando puso su cabeza encima de su pierna izquierda.

-Si, es la mismísima comandante que no deja de lanzarte ojitos de corazón-respondió Bellamy, mientras que en ese momento Clarke le mandaba un aviso con la mirada, aunque ella también sonreía, poco pero sonreía-Bueno creo que necesitáis un momento a solas, así que aprovecharlo antes de que venga Abby o cualquiera-admitió él, antes de salir de la habitación, no haciendo caso a la llamada de su amiga para que se quedara.

-Maldita sea Bellamy Blake-suspiro Clarke con resignación al ver como su amigo la había dejado a solas, bueno a la comandante no se la podía contar porque estaba dormida...espera ¿Porque Bellamy había dicho que necesitamos un momento a solas?

Ella era la única que estaba despierta o ¿no?

-Clarke-susurro una voz suave y tranquila dentro de la habitación, haciendo que Clarke mirara de nuevo a donde estaba la comandante dormida pero ahora no había nadie dormido, ahora cuando miro se encontró con los mismos ojos verdes que son los protagonistas de una gran parte de sus pesadillas y a la vez son los ojos verdes, con cuales sigue soñando todas las noches.

-Lexa-soltó ella sin haberse dado cuenta, ella hubiera querido soltar el título de la comandante con enfado, como lo había hecho antes, pero no podía, solo había salido su nombre con un tono suave y por mas que le costará admitir, sabia que despues haber visto a la terrícola en ese estado, las cosas empezarían a cambiar entre la morena y ella.

Mientras que esto pasaba con las dos líderes, Raven quien estaba con los demás, no paraba de mirar la bala que había extraído Abby del cuerpo de su amiga, claro que la cogio despues de que Jason muy amablemente la había limpiado.

-¿Has descubierto algo?-preguntó Monty con curiosidad mientras veía la bala pequeña que había causado tanto peligro a su amiga.

-Aparte de que esta bala nos ha causado tanto dolor, nada de nada-admitió la mecánica, mientras seguía mirando la bala, con más intensidad, para así poder saber quien podría haber querido matar a Clarke.

-Tengo una suposición de quien habra podido ser o de quienes-dijo Jasper, sin parar de mirar al cielo.

-¿En serio?Pues dímelo antes de que te de la mayor paliza de tu vida-le aviso Raven mientras le daba la bala a Monty para dirigirse al chico con mirada desafiante, pero fue parada por Octavia y Lincoln-¡Soltarme, le voy a matar!

-Raven tienes que calmarte, yo tambien estoy un poco enfadada con él, pero recuerda que si no fuera por..-empezo la más joven, mientras intentaba calmar a la morena.

-Yo no le creo Octavia y si él fuera el que le ha disparado-la interrumpió Raven, mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Te puedo asegurar chica celeste que él no fue- dijo una voz metiéndose en la discusión-Yo estuve en la cueva y te puedo asegurar que si realmente la quería muerta, no hubiese estado tan preocupado por ella.

-Gracias, Niylah-dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Niylah, no puede ser?-Lincoln se quedó helado al oír ese nombre.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Octavia con sorpresa al mirar la cara pálida del terrícola.

-Corre el rumor que los padres de Nylah hace tiempo fueron gente de la nación del hielo, pero no cualquier persona, eran los reyes de la nación, por lo que e oido en el dia que iban a darle la sucesión del trono, alguien la desafió a un duelo por el trono de la nación del hielo, al parecer Niylah lo perdió y no se supo nada más sobre ella, ni de sus padres.

-¿Crees que podría ser ella?

-No lo se, pero se parece mucho a los dibujos que e visto de aquellos que decían esos rumores-admitió el chico, antes de mirar a la mecánica- Raven tienes que calmarte, porque o sino jamás podremos saber quien ha sido el que atacó a Clarke.

-Esta bien-se rindió la morena, antes de volver a empezar a mirar la bala, para intentar encontrar algo.

Volviendo con las dos líderes, estas seguían sin hablarse, solamente se miraban fijamente, hasta que en un momento Clarke desvió su mirada, no pudiendo aguantar más esos ojos, sin querer perderse entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la morena mientras intentaba buscar los ojos azules, en cuales se había perdido en la primera vez que los vio, necesitaba oír otra vez esa voz angelical que la hacía sentir completa, queria oir su nombre salir por esos labios, menos mal que nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos, porque o sino seguramente cualquiera que los oyera, pensaría que era una simple humana débil que tenía sentimientos y que no se merecía el espíritu de la comandante.

-Me he encontrado en mejor aspecto-se lo aseguro la rubia, mientras intentaba en no pensar en la mirada de la supuesta temible comandante que seguramente por como sentía la mirada, era de todo menos temida.

-Se que es un poco tarde para decirte esto, pero lo siento mucho si en los últimos días, te he echo algún daño-se disculpó Lexa, mientras se acercaba a la ojiazul un poco, antes de acariciarle suavemente el brazo.

-Lo siento por haberme comportado contigo así-dijo Clarke ya no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad y mirando a los ojos verdes y recordando la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella, el dia que compartieron aquel beso en la tienda-Lexa puede que algun dia pueda confiar plenamente en ti pero no se si alguna vez, podré estar lista.

-Te esperare eternamente Clarke, aunque tengas sentimientos por alguien más, siempre te esperare-admitió la ojiverde, con una sonrisa pequeña, que hizo que Clarke también sonriera un poco- Tu misma me dijiste que la vida es más que sobrevivir, voy a esperar lo que sea para vivir esa vida junto a ti, te lo prometo no como comandante, sino como Lexa.

Volviendo con Raven y compañía, estos estaban a punto de rendirse hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mecánica a la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, este tipo de balas lo he visto en una parte-murmuró ella con mucha seriedad.

-¿De donde?

-Estas balas la usaban los soldados de la gente del monte Weather.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, parecía muy absurdo si pensaban que la montaña murió a manos de Clarke pero al recordar que algunos si podría soportar la radiación, eso les hizo dudar.

Pero dejaron de pensar en eso, al ver a Bellamy mirándolos con una sonrisa, que se le borro al ver a sus amigos serios.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Bell, ¿No era tu turno, hasta dentro de una hora estar en el hospital?-pregunto la menor de los Blarke sorprendida al ver a su hermano aquí, hasta que un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, Bellamy había estado sonriendo y no estaba en el hospital..eso quería decir que.

-¿Está despierta?-fue la pregunta que soltó Monty y cual todos esperaban la respuesta a esa pregunta con impaciencia.

El co leader solo asintió con la cabeza, pero fue suficiente, para que los tres jóvenes de los 100 quitando a Jasper y a Bellamy, fueran a todo correr hacia el hospital, por supuestamente Raven corría como podía y por supuestamente Lincoln les seguía por detrás.

-Creo que se van a encontrar con una escena bastante confusa-se rio Bellamy al imaginar en las caras de sus amigos- ¿Vienes?

-Claro-respondió Jasper, esperando a poder reconciliarse con su líder y pensando a que se podía referir Bellamy.

 **continuará….**

 **espero que os haya gustado y ya nos leeremos!**

 **may we meet again/que nos volvamos a encontrar en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **No tengo excusa de porque no e podido actualizar, pero los capítulos tienen algo que ver..han sido capítulos muy fuertes.**

 **Capítulo 12**

-"Tu misma me dijiste, que la vida es más que sobrevivir, voy a esperar lo que sea para vivir esa vida junto a ti, te lo prometo no como comandante, sino como Lexa"

Al oír eso, una parte que creía por muerta, la parte que creía por perdida después de lo de Finn y la traición del monte weather, aquel sentimiento cual solo pensaba que solo ahora iba a sentir con su madre y sus amigos pero en ese momento, esos sentimientos empezaban a ser para Lexa tambien, bueno eso podría considerarse como una mentira, ya que una parte de ella nunca dejo de querer a temible comandante, la diferencia era que ahora poco a poco comenzaba a admitirlos y a abrirse.

Igual podía ser de nuevo la antigua Clarke, aunque solo fuese por unos momentos.

-Eres muy confiada heda.

Lexa al oír la palabra en su idioma natal, salir por la boca de la rubia, sonrió mas, igual no podría tener a la oji azul como ella deseaba en ese momento pero las cosas empezaban a ir despacio y si fuera poco a poco hasta que fueran a llegar a ese momento, Lexa podría esperar eternamente.

-Me sorprende que me llames heda, cuando no confías en mis habilidades-dijo Lexa mientras se acercaba a Clarke, hasta que tuvo la palma de su mano tan cerca, que acarició suavemente su mejilla, mientras que no paraba de mirar a los ojos azules que la miraban con la misma intensidad-Creo que tendré que hacer algo, para cambiar eso..

-¿Como que?

La rubia se la quedó mirando, después de formular la pregunta, había una fuerza misteriosa que hacía que quería acercarse más a la joven líder.

Lexa era una líder joven aún ser dos o tres años mayor que ella, pero cada vez que la miraba a esos ojos, se le era imposible creer que la ojiverde era mayor que ella, ya que esos ojos parecían tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida, tan llenos de ¿Amor?.

Ahora entendía porque Lexa le mandaba tantas miraditas suaves.

-Como hacer algo, que si no me detienes lo voy a hacer sin sentirme culpable.-admitió Lexa, muy metida en aquel momento, mientras se acercaba mas y mas, muy lentamente.

Las dos estaban tan metidas en ese momento, con el deseo de poder sentir sus labios por primera vez después de tres largos meses, con la mirada puesta en la persona que no habían tardado mucho tiempo en sentir algo, la persona que había cambiado los pensamientos que habían tenido de su gente.

Desde que conoció a Clarke, la comandante entendió que la gente del pueblo celeste no eran débiles, solo que preferían utilizar las armas de fuego en vez de la fuerza de su propio cuerpo.

Ellos tampoco habían llevado una vida increíble en el cielo pero lo que más le hizo cambiar la opinión gracias a la rubia, era el amor, igual el amor ya no era tan débil, igual era la fuerza, la fuerza que necesitaba desesperadamente, esa fuerza que solo podía encontrarla en Clarke.

Desde que conoció a la parte de Lexa, la parte que la comandante intentaba esconder, la chica que siendo tan joven, había perdido tanto o más que ella, con esa parte cambió la opinión que tenía sobre los terrícolas, no eran bárbaros, solo hacían lo que fuera para sobrevivir y proteger a su gente, eso era lo único que habían aprendido después de él casi destrozo de la tierra por culpa de las bombas, pero aún ser tan duros por fuera, todos ellos esconden una parte suave, una parte que solo la mostraban en frente de aquellos que querían.

Cada vez, se acercaban más, sus narices empezaban ya a rozar, sus labios se empezaban a humedecerse de la cercanía de la otra, ya podían sentir el aliento de la otra.

-Octavia, ya dejas de ser la única que tiene un terrícola a sus pies-comentó la voz tan conocida de Raven, haciendo que Clarke se separa rápidamente de Lexa, haciendo que la última se diera la vuelta, para encontrarse con algunos del pueblo celeste, casi todos con la mirada divertida, menos la canciller.

-Cierra la boca, Reyes-contestó Octavia

-Clarke, recuerda que un dia de estos tengo que tener una conversación contigo y tu tampoco te libras comandante-les aviso Abby a las dos chicas, antes de acercarse a su hija- ¿Que tal te encuentras?

-Bien, mejor-comentó Clarke con bastante vergüenza, al a ver que casi todos sus amigos y su madre, la habían pillado en una escena con la líder de los 12 clanes, si estaba así, ni se imaginaba la vergüenza que tenía que haber sentido, si podían haber juntado los labios con los de Lexa.

-"Creo que no podré mirarle a mi madre, ni a mis amigos y igual tampoco a Lexa, después de lo de hoy"-pensó la rubia, mientras se tumbaba en la cama, con ayuda de la guerrera, que al contrario de Clarke, estaba muy calmada.

-En serio como un dia de estos, no veamos a estas dos, compartiendo la tienda todos los días, juro que creó un artilugio para que se atraigan y no se separen- aviso Raven, haciendo que todos se empezaron a reír, menos Abby, Lexa y Clarke.

-Creo que lo mejor sera irme, cuando después de un rato de que tu gente se vaya, intentaré venir otra vez-dijo Lexa, mientras miraba a la rubia aun con los labios bastante humedecidos, si tan solo pudieran haber venido, unos segundos más tarde, podría haber besado otra vez aquellos labios, la próxima vez tendría que llevar a Clarke a un lugar alejado y especial, ahí nadie las iba a interrumpir, ya que o sino se encargaría de matar a cualquiera que lo intentara.

La comandante salió de el sitio, eso si ya recuperando su faceta de líder y amenazando con la mirada a aquellos que habían interrumpido su escena con la rubia.

-La comandante da bastante miedo-comentó Monty, después de que la líder desapareciera de su vista.

-En serio Clarke, conquistas a cada cual-dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa, que siguió aun con la mirada asesina que le dirigía la ojiazul.

-Tierra tragame-pidió la rubia, mientras los demás se empezaban a reír de ella.

-Nosotros también te queremos princesa- dijo Raven, antes de sentarse en la cama, en el sitio donde había estado la comandante hacía menos de 5 minutos.

-Deja de llamarme eso, es por culpa vuestra que ahora casi todos los terrícolas no me dejan de llamar princesa celeste en su idioma-dijo la rubia un poco enfadada, solo consiguiendo más risas y que la mecánica y su mejor amigo la siguieran molestando.

En un momento, Clarke se fijó en una persona, la persona al cual había salvado la vida por más que él la odiara, la persona que ahora parecía aliviado por verla viva.

Puede que aún no podían llegar a ser amigos, puede que nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismos, pero esto era un comienzo.

-¿Donde esta Lincoln?-preguntó el moreno a su hermana, al no ver al ex triku.

-Creo que se ha ido con esa chica, Echo detrás de la comandante-contestó la guerrera, sacando una pequeña sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a Bellamy.

-Niylah deberias de presentarte a Clarke-sugirió Bellamy ahora más calmado, pero al no oír respuesta, se giró y la guerrera del clan de las barcas no estaba ahí-"¿Donde se habra ido?".

Las preocupaciones de Bellamy volvieron a desaparecer, al oír a Raven molestar a Clarke y que esta maldijera, haciendo que todos los de la sala se rieron otra vez.

-¿En serio, no podéis dejarme un momento a solas con esta cama?-preguntó la rubia, desesperada en tener todo el calor que conseguía gracias a la cama y a la vez aun no lo iba a admitir, disfrutando la compañía de su gente.

-Si es así, con una simple cama del arca, ni me imagino lo que será cuando esté metida en una cama de un terrícola- dijo Octavia con una sonrisa- y además en la cama de la comandan…

-Octavia, eso no va a pasar-intento decir Clarke con voz seria para intentar ocultar su nerviosismo, pero al ver la cara de los ex delincuentes, sabia que habia fallado-"No creo que podré estar preparada para eso alguna vez"

-Puede que ahora pienses que no estas preparada, pero estoy segura que algun dia estaras preparada-afirmó Raven con una pequeña sonrisa que Clarke correspondió.

-Y además si recordamos la escena que has tenido antes-mencionó Bellamy, haciendo que todos recordarán que unos minutos atrás habían encontrado a su líder con la líder de los terrestres en una escena muy comprometedora.

-No sabes cuanto te odio Bellamy-afirmó la rubia, haciendo que para su desgracia su mejor amigo, no parara de reirse.

-Yo tambien te quiero, rubia.

Mientras eso pasaba, con el grupo de la gente del cielo, Lexa estaba sentada en un sitio alejado del Arca, con la mirada perdida en el cielo de color azul.

-¿A qué viene tu inesperada visita Lincoln?-preguntó la comandante, al reconocer los pasos de uno de los más fuertes y leales guerreros que ha tenido de parte de Triku.

-Ya que somos los únicos que hemos caído por la gente del cielo y además procedemos del mismo clan, creo que podríamos hablar-propuso el hombre, pero al ver que la joven no contestaba empezaba a arrepentirse por haber propuesto eso.

-Cuando se acabe, la nueva guerra que se está avecinando, puede que podamos hablar-confesó Lexa, antes de mirar a una distancia, donde se encontraban esa chica llamada Echo y creía que la otra, era Niylah-"Desgraciadamente, no soy la única que al parecer va detrás de Clarke"

La comandante, se quedó en sus pensamientos, al recordar el nombre de Niylah, lo había oído en alguna parte, pero ahora mismo no recordaba donde-"Seguramente que Titus me comento algo pero por culpa de su constante enfado, es casi imposible hacerle caso"-Los dos terrícolas, se quedaron de nuevo en un gran silencio, que de nuevo fue roto por la morena-Lincoln, se que sabes algo, de quien pudo haber disparado a Clarke, así que como Lexa y no como tu heda, te pido por favor que me lo digas.

Lincoln se había quedado mudo al oír eso, jamás pensó que vería a su líder diciendo eso, ahora sin ninguna duda, sabía lo importante que era Clarke para ella, Clarke había sacado de nuevo a la chica escondida en la faceta de la temible heda, jamás podría decirle realmente lo muy agradecido que estaba de su otra líder.

En ese mismo momento, Clarke también preguntó por la persona que la había disparado, haciendo que la atmósfera de alegría, se transformara a un silencio.

Los supervivientes de los 100 originales, que aunque querían proteger a la rubia de el posible peligro que se avecinaba, sabían que no podrían ni ahora ni nunca.

Octavia se sentó en la cama donde Clarke reposaba y miró a los ojos azules, mientras intentaba encontrar su propia voz para contestar a la pregunta de la chica.

-Octavia/Lincoln-intentaron Clarke/ Lexa a la vez, necesitaban la verdad.

-La gente del Monte Weather ellos fueron quienes te dispararon / quienes dispararon a Clarke.

Al oír la respuesta a Clarke se le helo la sangre, si antes solo eran en sus peores pesadillas y en ellas se le era complicado enfrentarlas, ahora tendría que hacer frente a sus miedos en la vida real también.

Lexa apretó los puños, aquella gente que mató a tantos de sus guerreros, aquella gente que persiguieron a su pueblo como depredadores, aquellos que perseguían a Clarke dia y noche, seguían vivos pero como heda y como Lexa iba a destruir hasta el último de esos supervivientes.

Clarke y Lexa tuvieron en ese instante el mismo pensamiento, iban a proteger a su gente de esos supervivientes y protegerían a la gente que querían aunque eso las llevará a la tumba.

-" La sangre debe tener sangre"-susurro Lexa más convencida que nunca.

 **continuará…..**

 **Ya esta otro capitulo.**

 **No se si es buena o mala noticia pero después de 3x07..he pensado que voy a terminar esta historia y crear más historias de Clexa. ..así que si seguís en este fandom, igual me tendréis que seguir aguantando.**

 **heda lexa gracias por todo lo que has hecho por todos y aunque estés ahora dormida o mirando desde más arriba a Clarke con heart eyes, yo intentaré que no te quedes dormida en mis historias y por supuesto que mires a Clarke con heart eyes, pero no de tan arriba.**

" **Love is not weakness my life is more than just surviving"**

" **Reshop Heda/commander heart eyes/Lexa kom triku"**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¿seguirá alguien leyendo esta historia?**


	13. Chapter 13

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, otra vez...**

 **Capítulo 13**

-¿Clarke estas bien?

Bellamy tuvo que preguntar eso, sabía lo mal que estaba pasando Clarke por culpa de lo que había ocurrido en el Monte Weather y todo eso empeoraba con la noticia de que algunos habrían sobrevivido.

-Si- Clarke no creía en su propia respuesta pero no podía decir la verdad, tenía que ser fuerte por su gente, si quería salvar a las personas que quería, tendría que esconder sus sentimientos-" No voy a dejar que por culpa del miedo, ellos también empiecen a sentir ese sentimiento".

Bellamy iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de pasos rápidos viniendo hacia donde estaban , lo interrumpió.

-Ya me estoy imaginando de quién puede ser.

Raven intentó animar un poco el ambiente, aun ya sabiendo que ahora era bastante complicado de hacerlo.

-Por lo que parece, no viene con buenas noticias- a Monty no le agradaba mucho las malas noticias y menos cuando ya tenían demasiados

-O es eso o no viene con buen humor.

-Jasper, no has conocido a la comandante de mal humor. Bellamy con tan solo recordar esos momentos, donde la temible heda le lanzaba cuchillas con sus ojos, hacía que se pusiera nervioso-" Una comandante enfadada es peor que la mismísima muerte"

-Me pregunto que habras echo, para que sepas como es ella en ese estado.

-Callate Reyes, yo no le he echo nada malo.

La mecánica sabía que su amigo no era tan estúpido como para hacer algo que seguramente haría que perdiera la vida y era por eso que se preguntaba qué habría echo Bellamy...Igual no era que había lastimado a la líder...podría ser que Lexa sintiera rabia por algo que hacia el?. Miro como Bellamy se acercó a Clarke para abrazarla fuertemente, si no fuera por saber que lo unico que tenian ellos eran una gran amistad, los habría tomado por…¿No sera eso no?

Clarke estaba perdida en su mundo, aun no podía creer que su pesadilla iba a convertirse en realidad y por mas que se pusiera la máscara de lider, mucha gente iba a morir por su culpa otra vez, si no hacía algo antes-" A veces creo que aun la vida es más que sobrevivir, no creo que sea para mi, no me lo merezco"

Bellamy no podía aguantar el dolor silencioso que estaba sufriendo su mejor amiga, sabía que ella no iba a decir nada, prefería combatir ella sola sus miedos sin la ayuda de nadie y fue por eso que la abrazo para dejarle claro que para bien o para mal, que estaban para ella, él estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara.

-No estas sola.

Clarke sintió que las lágrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos, no se merecía a Bellamy, ni a sus amigos, ni a su madre, ni a Lexa, no se merecía a nadie y eso la mataba por dentro.

Una voz seria y calmada hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos más profundos.

-Clarke necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Lexa había llegado al cuarto de la rubia, con intención de explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando ahora y también de intentar darle algo de apoyo. Pero al encontrarse con la escena del abrazo, no podía controlar ese fuego la empezaba a quemarse, necesitaba calmarse, era heda, la comandante de 12 clanes no una joven de 21 años que estaba celosa de ver a dos amigos abrazados.

-" Estos son las ocasiones que me gustaría ser solamente Heda y no Lexa"

Bellamy se separó rápidamente de su amiga al oír aquella voz, aun haber oído las disculpas de Lexa, no quería arriesgarse a sentir esas miradas frías por parte de ella.

Los ex delincuentes miraron a su líder esperando una respuesta, si a Clarke le parecía bien que ella y la comandante se quedaran solas, se irían pero si no, ni aunque la temible ojiverde les ordenara, ellos no moverían ni un pie.

-Esta bien- Clarke sabía que al contrario de la escenita que había echo con Lexa esta vez el ambiente no sería tan querido mas bien serian unos momentos duros e incómodos.

Lexa se quedó en frente de la rubia, intentando aguantar las ganas de sentarse al lado de ella..de abrazarla..de...Tenía que concentrarse, no era momento para eso.

-Seguramente que alguien de tu gente, habrá debido de contarte las nuevas noticias.

-Si.

La comandante suspiro de alivio por unos segundos, al menos no era ella quien había dicho la mala noticia a la rubia, la peor parte se había acabado.

-Bien, entonces puedo explicarte algunas cosas que van a pasar a continuación y en los proximos días.

La ojiazul se quedó en silencio, esperando la continuación de la morena, al mirarla a los ojos se tranquilizo, al tener pose y voz de líder, sus ojos la traicionaban, Lexa estaba ahí, intentando transmitirle su amor y apoyo por su vista.

\- Algunos guerreros se quedaran vigilando campamento Jaha por dentro y otros irán a explorar los alrededores en busca de la gente de la montaña. De los que se queden aquí, algunos serán asignados como guardias personales, tú tendrás unos cuantos.

Lexa no iba a dejar que nada lastimara a Clarke y le daría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerla, gustarle o no.

-Gracias comandante por sus buenas intenciones pero debo de rechazarlo, en el momento que me encuentre mejor, pienso ir a buscarles.

-No era una oferta Clarke, es una orden.

-Pues lo siento mucho Lexa pero no me voy a quedar aquí sentada mientras los demás os ponéis en peligro por mi culpa.

Prefería que la torturaran, que la desfiguraran antes de que alguien saliera lastimado por su culpa, otra vez.

-No es tu culpa y te doy mi palabra que intentaré que no muera nadie.

Si ya había sido duro en tener que oír los sufrimientos de la joven líder, ahora le partía el alma en verla así, tan herida por el daño que creía haber causado, Clarke no veía lo que ella podía, una heroína, eso era lo que verdaderamente.

-Y qué hay de ti,¿ tú también vas a ir a explorar?.

Sabia cual era la respuesta pero quería creer en la esperanza de que Lexa no iría con ellos, de que se quedaría a salvo en las paredes del campamento y no poniéndose en peligro para intentar protegerla.

-Mi gente me necesita ahí fuera pero te advierto que se necesita más de una simple bala para matarme.

Eso era mentira, lo tenía muy claro, después de tantas guerras con las armas de fuego, las conocía muy bien para saber que una simple bala era capaz de matar a millones de su gente, incluida ella misma y aun así necesitaba que Clarke creyera en ella, de que sobreviviría a cualquier arma, de que volverá viva.

-Aun así no dejes que ninguna te alcanze.

La comandante se acercó aún más a la oji azul para depositar un beso en la frente de esta, aun haber sido un roce y en la frente, fue un momento de paz, un momento que ambas disfrutaron igual que en su primer beso.

\- Te prometo como Lexa que intentare evitarlas a toda costa.

Después de decir eso, la morena salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, el tiempo de Leksa kom triku había terminado por ahora, ya que en épocas de guerra, su gente era cuando la necesitaba más, necesitaba a su heda.

-Dentro de unos minutos, empezará la búsqueda de los hombres de la montaña.

Clarke se encontraba sin palabras, llevo su mano a su frente y aun sentía el calor que desprendía los labios de la líder, labios tan suaves que se sorprendía que perteneciera a una mujer que solo había conocido guerra y muerte.

-"A este paso, voy a caer de nuevo en las redes de un sentimiento de debilidad"- Era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, a veces su propio corazón la traicionaba.

-" Ya es demasiado tarde, has caído tan profundamente que nunca podrás salir de ellas"- Una voz dentro de ella resonó y aunque le doliera, era la verdad absoluta.

Quizá no podría confiar en Lexa como antes, quizás nunca estarían juntas, pero estaba enamorada de ella.

-¿Se puede entrar?.

Aquella voz desconocida hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, la chica era una terrícola, pero si no se hubiese fijado en su vestimenta, hubiese creído que ella era uno de los sobrevivientes de los 100.

-La puerta está abierta a todo el mundo y tu no eres la excepcion, ¿Nos conocemos?

La chica se acercó con una sonrisa, era suave pero no tan suave y dulce como la sonrisa de la comandante.

-No pero no voy a mentir que no me hubiese gustado conocernos de antes, soy Nylah del clan de las barcas, es un honor de poder hablar contigo, skai prisa.

-Abby, tienes que calmarte.

Kane corrio detras de su amiga por el campamento, si no hacía que entrara en razón, iba a poner su vida en peligro.

-Estoy muy calmada Marcus, solo necesito decirle unas cuantas cosas la líder de los terricolas.

Para desgracia del hombre, la comandante estaba a poca distancia de ellos, hablando con su general.

-Kane, que hace la canciller yendo a donde la comandante?- pregunto Bellamy con curiosidad, porque como muchos otros tenía muy claro que Abby y heda no eran las mejores amigas.

\- O no- Marcus Kane se enteró del gran error que había cometido, solo por haberse fijado en los terricolas, no había podido salvar a su amiga-"Por favor, que no diga nada que haga enfadar a Lexa"

-Ese o no, es muy mala señal- la mecánica se preocupo, conocía perfectamente a Abby y no tenía ninguna duda que daría lo que fuera para proteger a Clarke, era admirable pero esperaba que no cometiera ninguna estupidez contra Lexa.

-¿Comandante, se puede saber qué está pasando?

Lexa, lanzó una mirada a Indra, la señal para que se fuera, ella lo tenía todo controlado por mas que esa persona fuera la madre de la mujer más terca y cabezota del mundo.

-Algunos de mis guerreros y yo, nos dirigimos a explorar los bosques en busca de los sobrevivientes de la gente del monte weather.

Al oír eso, Abby se quedó en shock pero a la vez sintió como cobraba sentido, ellos eran los únicos que serían capaces de intentar matar a su gente con un arma de fuego.

-No mueras en la exploración, Lexa, ni que se te pase por la cabeza, porque si mueres te juro que te revivire para después darte caza.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse canciller, hice una promesa a Clarke y pienso cumplirla.

Al terminar de decir eso, Lexa empezó a dirigirse a la puerta del campamento junto con 70 guerreros, dejando a algunos pocos como en defensa del campamento.

-¡Comandante!

Lexa se giró por un momento, para ver a la canciller con mirada seria, intentando esconder sus sentimientos pero su propia voz la traicionó.

-Que nos volvamos a vernos.

Ella no dijo nada a cambio, tenía que dar ejemplo a su gente pero dentro de ella, una pequeña parte que solamente lo poseía Lexa y no heda, soltó la respuesta.

-"Lo haremos"

 **continuará…**

 **Lo se bastante corto después de tantos meses, pero bueno no puedo cambiar en como escribo los capis. No le queda mucho a esta historia, eso os lo prometo.**

 **Como alguien siga leyendo esto, me voy a sorprender muchísimo y eso que estoy bastante sorprendida de que aun los fav no han bajado al 0, en serio sois los mejores.**

 **May we meet again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, otra vez…**

 **Recordar que para cuando l los terricolas hablan en su idioma natal,"..."**

 **Si es el mismo que cuando los personajes piensan, si hago mas Clexa tendré que cambiar cómo utilizar cada uno..**

 **El capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida. En serio si alguien lee todo este capítulo, eres un crack. Si ya se que lo digo siempre pero es que no paro de preguntarme, por qué a la gente le gustan mis historias? Después de todo lo que tardo, no os merezco lectores.**

 **Capítulo 14**

-¿Por qué has venido a verme, Niylah?

La morena, se quedó muda por algunos instantes, la rubia la había hechizado con sus ojos azules, seguramente que la skai heda pensaría que era una tonta o una loca si le dijera la verdad de su tardanza para responder, pero realmente quién podía culparla, la líder de skai kru era el ser mas hermoso que podía haber existido-" Esto puede ser que el espíritu de heda me ha escuchado y a traído esta estrella para mi"

-Quería ver en qué estado se encontraba la salvadora de mi padre.

-Más o menos bien..

-Y también quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste en la montaña, terminaste con un gran monstruo.

Clarke sabía que la terrícola, no lo decía para lastimarla pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, al recordar el momento que mató a una entera civilización, hombres, mujer, niños..

-No me la des, era mi deber.

Niylah miró como por un momento esos ojos azules, se nublaban, ¿Había dicho algo que la lastimara?

-Es mejor que me vaya yendo, ha sido un honor haber podido conversar contigo, skai prisa.

Niylah, empezó a dirigirse a la salida rápidamente, cuando la voz de la lider del cielo hizo que su cuerpo se parara.

-Ha sido un placer Niylah, espero que en un futuro cercano podamos conversar de nuevo y mi nombre es Clarke, Clarke Griffin- Su cabeza no entendía el por qué tenía decir esas palabras, pero su corazón lo sabía y perfectamente, quería que la vieran como la adolescente que cayó a la tierra y no como la líder que mató a mucha gente inocente para salvar a unos pocos.

-Hasta la próxima ska..Clarke- Y con decir eso, la terrícola salió de la habitación con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, tenía que tranquilizarse, era una terrícola, una guerrera, no podía mostrarse ante sus camaradas en ese estado de debilidad.

-"Has caído fuertemente por la skai heda al parecer"-la voz de Echo hizo que Niylah se asustara y diera un salto para atrás, menos mal que en aquel momento estaban solas en el pasillo de la enfermería de la gente del cielo-"Me alegro por ti"

-"Soy una guerrera no tengo tiempo para estas cosas"- La más alta intentó defenderse de los supuestos sentimientos que sentía por la skai prisa, admitía que la atraía y que creía que el destino las había juntado, pero no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a su gran amiga- " Será mejor que vayamos a entrenar"

Mientras tanto en la habitación del canciller, Abby estaba sentada en la cama mirando al suelo, tantas cosas estaban pasando a su alrededor, una posible amenaza se acercaba, su hija había sido herida y había dejado ir a los terrícolas sin ninguna ayuda tecnológica, aquellos que decidieron darles otra oportunidad en la tierra se dirigian hacia el bosque para detener al enemigo, para defenderse, mientras ella y su gente se quedaban con los brazos cruzados dentro del campamento que los protegía, en aquel momento Abby Griffin se sentía como una inútil.

-¿Abby te encuentras bien?- la pregunta de Kane la sacó de sus pensamientos, se le olvidó por completo que aun ser ella la canciller esta seguía siendo la habitación de su amigo, por mas que Kane intentase convencerla que el ya encontraría otro cuarto.

Pensó en mentirle pero sabia que seria imposible, Marcus la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba mintiendo y cuando no.

-No creo que nací para esto Marcus.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-A todo esto que está pasando, la posible venganza de los de la montaña, una alianza con gente que tiene una cultura muy extraña y que yo sea la líder de toda esta gente del Arca, a la cual no conozco ni a la mitad, me prepare para poder curar a las personas Marcus, no para liderarlas.

-Nadie puede estar totalmente preparado Abby, ser líder conlleva mucha responsabilidad para cualquier persona y se que muchas personas estarían aterrorizados con la idea de serlo pero tu Abby no tuviste miedo de serlo y eso dice mucho de un líder.

-Para qué vale ser valiente, si no puedo salvar a la gente que quiero, no puedo hacerlo Marcus, no sola.

Marcus desvió su mirada hacia arriba, si quería ayudar a su amiga tenía que pensar bien en lo que diría, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a fijar su mirada en Abby y con su mano izquierda movió la cara de la canciller con delicadeza para que le mirara.

-Cuando uno está a cargo, siempre tiene la misma pregunta en su cabeza, lo que estoy haciendo está bien o solo empeorara las cosas, a veces las decisiones que toma trae provecho a su gente y otras veces trae desgracia, no estas sola en esto Abby, me tienes a mi, a tu hija, a Raven y a muchos más, hasta los líderes más grandiosos que conozco tienen a alguien para ayudarles, la comandante tiene a Clarke y Clarke tiene a sus amigos y a Lexa, aun cuando alguien es líder, siempre va a tener a alguien para lo bueno y lo malo y tu amiga mía no vas a ser la excepción.

Al oír las palabras de su amigo, Abby comenzó a sentir esperanza, la creencia que podía sacar a sus compañeros del Arca de este apuro junto a Kane.

-Gracias- La mujer no podía parar las lágrimas que empezaban a ser visibles, las palabras de su compañero había llegado al fondo de su corazón.

-De na…- No pudo acabar la frase, se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa, en cuestión de unos segundos Abby lo estaba abrazando, no podía decir con una palabra exacta lo que sentía en esos instantes, nunca fue bueno con sus propios sentimientos pero esta era una sensación que querría mantener por mucho tiempo.

-Bellamy, ¡Tierra a Bellamy!- el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos al oír a la mecánica.

-No pegues esos gritos Raven, vas a dejar sordo a cualquiera- " Si no es la comandante, es Clarke y si no es ella es otra, ¿Porque me tengo que relacionar con mujeres de tan mal humor?

-Nos pides que nos reunamos cinco de los sobrevivientes de los 100, en mi habitación para hablar sobre algo serio, venimos y tu te vas a tu propio mundo, ¿Cómo quieres que no levante la voz?.

-Bellamy, Raven tiene razón, si nos has llamado exclusivamente a nosotros, sera por algun plan que se te habra ocurrido, aunque admito que cuando Raven ha levantado la voz, pensaba que me quedaba sordo- los otros tres le dieron la razón a Monty.

-No exagereis, no ha sido para tanto y en serio Octavia, pensaba que eramos amigas.

-Amigas o no, Monty tiene razón-La guerrera sonrió a la morena antes de mirar a su hermano con seriedad- Y bien ¿Que planeas Bell?

-No se vosotros pero yo estoy harto de que siempre alguien nos proteja del peligro y salgan malheridos por esa causa, Clarke, los terrícolas...Por eso he decidido que cuando la guardia del campamento se baje, saldré por un escondite hacia el bosque para encontrar a los supervivientes de la montaña-Y queria saber si me ayudariais.

-Estoy dentro y estare más dispuesta si me dejas fabricar bombas para explotar algo.

Los otros también decidieron ayudar a Bellamy.

-¿Y bien cómo lo haremos?

-Monty y Raven podrían buscar información de todas las alarmas que contiene el refugio, como funcionan y buscar la manera de desconectarlos, Miller y Octavia vigilaran a los guardias terrícolas y guardias del Arka.

-¿Y qué hago yo?-pregunto Jasper queriendo saber cual seria su misión.

-Tu Jasper tienes que buscar todas las posibilidades que tenemos para salir de aquí sin que sea por la puerta principal y yo intentaré acercarme a las armas e intentar coger algunas y vigilar a Clarke de que no se entere de nuestro plan, bueno esto es todo.

-Monty y yo empezaremos con crear unos pequeños chip para que podamos comunicarnos entre nosotros, cuando terminemos os lo enseñaremos.

Los demás comenzaron a irse, cuando Bellamy paro a Octavia antes de que esta se fuera con Lincoln.

-¿Ocurre algo Bellamy?.

-O, se que esto puede ser duro pero no puedes decirle nada a Lincoln.

-Lincoln es uno de nosotros, no me puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha sacrificado por nosotros, sigas sin aceptarlo- No podía creer que después de lo que habían pasado juntos, su hermano insistia en que Lincoln no era uno de ellos.

-O, te puedo asegurar que lo reconozco como uno de los nuestros pero como lo acabas de mencionar, ha perdido muchas cosas por nuestra supervivencia, este plan consiste en que protejamos a aquellos que les debemos la vida y Lincoln es sin duda uno de ellos, te lo pido por favor.

A Octavia le parecía mala idea, durante todo ese tiempo Lincoln la había ayudado en los momentos más duros, había traicionado a su gente con el objetivo de ayudarlos, no le parecía justo pero al oír las palabras de su hermano, supo que esta seria la unica manera de mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos por una vez.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada.

Octavia comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para comenzar a entrenarse cuando Bellamy la detuvo de nuevo.

-No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros esconder algo a la persona que nos importa.

Los dos formaron una pequeña sonrisa para dar un poco de apoyo al otro porque al fin de todo, eran hermanos y estaban en esto juntos, para bien o para mal.

En las semanas siguientes el grupo de Bellamy empezó a trabajar a escondidas y intentando llamar la menor atención posible, los terricolas seguían sin encontrar ninguna pista de los de la montaña, haciendo que Lexa comenzará a perder la paciencia, Niylah se convirtió en la guarda personal de Clarke, la rubia se sentía mejor al tener a alguien que la viera como Clarke Griffin aparte de Lexa, su madre y sus amigos y ignoraba las propuestas de la comandante para cambiar de guardia cuando venía una vez cada semana. Cada día la líder de los skai kru, intentaba esforzarse más de lo normal para recuperarse, ignorando las protestas de sus amigos, su madre y Lexa.

Bellamy se dirigía a la habitación de Clarke con una pequeña tableta de chocolate, mientras caminaba pensaba en la misión y en como en una semana al fin lo pondrían en marcha, en el día en el que los terrícolas que se aventuraban en el bosque se quedaban dentro del campamento o alrededor de él, ese sería el momento perfecto.

Durante su trayecto todo estaba totalmente en silencio, la mayoría de las personas se pasaban fuera del edificio, intentando ayudar en las tareas y otras estaban demasiado concentradas en su tarea,el ambiente cambió cuando llegó a la puerta que era guardada por Niylah donde se podían escuchar la discusión rutinaria de la familia Griffin.

-Bellamy

-Niylah.

Bellamy no tuvo tiempo en preguntarle cuánto tiempo llevaban con su debate ya que en ese instante la canciller salió de la habitación y no de muy buen humor.

Clarke comenzaba a cansarse de lo protectiva que era su madre con ella, era verdad que Lexa no se quitaba de su lado cuando venía al campamento y siempre intentaba ayudarla en todo, hasta en cosas que no necesitaba a nadie para hacerlo, la comandante era muchísimo peor que sus amigos en ese aspecto, incluso más que Bellamy pero Abby Griffin, supera sin lugar a dudas a la morena, la ojiverde le aconsejaba que fuera caminando con pasos pequeños, aun después de haber pasado algunas semanas del incidente y el hombro le dolía cada vez menos pero la canciller era peor, intentaba que se moviera lo menos posible, la regañaba si intentaba enterarse de las noticias nuevas sobre el paradero de sus agresores y otras cosas. Y siempre que se quejaba de esa actitud, sus conversaciones acababan en discusiones.

Quería mucho a su madre pero tenía que afrontar de una vez, que su pequeña desapareció cuando la mandaron a la tierra, aquí había madurado y ahora podía apañárselas sola y deseaba que su madre viera eso.

-Veo que nadie puede convencerte en que te tomes el reposo con calma.

-Bellamy, no empieces ahora tú también.

-Tranquila solo e venido a traerte un poco de chocolate, a ver si mejoras ese humor- Bellamy se sentó en la cama mientras Clarke comía el chocolate con muchas ganas.

Cuando se comió la mitad del dulce, la rubia dejó la tableta en la mesa.

-¿Para qué querías verme, Clarke?

-Bellamy se que los chicos y tu, estais tramando algo y quisiera saber que es.

El hombre no sabia que hacer, había pensado que si andaban con cuidado, su amiga no pensaría que estaban haciendo un plan, como siempre había subestimado a Clarke Griffin.

\- Estamos pensando en un plan para salir del campamento e ir a buscar a los supervivientes del Monte Weather por nuestra cuenta.

-Dejame ir con vosotros.

-"La razón porque le oculte durante todo este tiempo"

-Clarke has hecho mucho por nosotros, es hora que te devolvamos el favor, es por eso que no puedo dejar que te unas esta vez.

-Soy vuestra líder.

-Sigo siendo tu co líder y soy la cabecilla de esta misión, así que lo siento pero no me puedes obligar a ponerte en peligro.

Clarke no podía dejar que ellos pusieran sus vidas en peligro y ella se quedara bien protegida dentro de los muros del campamento, eran su responsabilidad, los protegerá hasta su último aliento.

-Como no me dejes ir con vosotros, pienso contarles a todos, de vuestra secreta misión que lo habéis escondido de todos y lo peor de todo sin el consentimiento de la canciller, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso Bell?, quiere decir que pueden decidir que os paseis un tiempo en la cárcel, estar vigilados sin descanso o algo peor y se que no deseas ese sufrimiento a ninguno de ellos.

-Y, ¿Qué pasaría si nos descubren y tu estas en el equipo?

-Yo seré la responsable de esta misión y los convenceré que yo sea la única en sufrir las consecuencias.

-No.

-Bell..

-Somos co líderes Clarke, si lo hacemos esto juntos, los dos afrontaremos las consecuencias.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa, eran amigos, con líderes, lucharian codo con codo hasta el final.

Bellamy llegó al lugar de trabajo de la mecánica, sin saber cómo les iba a explicar de que Clarke estaba en el equipo sin haberles dicho nada.

-¿Alguna novedad Bellamy?-pregunto Jasper al ver al más mayor, haciendo que todos los demás pusieran sus miradas en el Blake.

-Hay una noticia que tengo que compartir con vosotros pero no se como decirlo…

-A ver si acierto Clarke se acaba de unir al equipo- dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa, si la rubia se unía, la misión tendría más posibilidades de salir bien y podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Si, lo siento si no os lo he comentando con…

-Siiii-gritaron Octavia, Monty y Raven mientras que Jasper y Miller sacaban su comida no muy contentos.

-"Podría haber sido peor"

La semana pasó rápidamente, llegando el dia de la misión, Clarke se había recuperado por completo de su dolor pero eso no quiere decir que Abby dejaba de ser protectiva.

Clarke se encontraba probando el aparato que le había dado Raven para poderse comunicarse sin llamar mucho la atención ya que a simple vista parecía un pendiente blanco y su pelo rubio lo taparia.

Cuando al fin había descubierto como ponerselo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, haciendo que la oji azul escondiera el aparato debajo de la almohada antes de enfrentarse a Lexa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Clarke?-preguntó la comandante mientras se sentaba al lado de la nombrada en la cama, mirándola de arriba a abajo con preocupación por si veía algo malo en la otra líder.

-Estoy muy bien, de veras Lexa no necesitas preocuparte por mi….-Clarke se quedo sin palabras, de un momento a otro la oji verde junto su frente con la suya.

-Al parecer eso va a ser imposible, Clarke, tu salud es lo que más me importa en este mundo, con solo pensar que te podía haber perdido esa noche, pensaba que me iba contigo, sin ti no puedo hacerlo Clarke, te necesito.

-Eso es lo que siento, cada vez que me imagino a ti, poniéndote en peligro a ti y a los tuyos cuando yo era la que tenía estar allí.

-Clarke…-Lexa quería decir algo sobre eso, no le gustaba cuando la rubia se echaba la culpa cuando verdaderamente, otros eran los culpables de ese problema.

-Lexa, " te amo" y sé que vas a decir que el amor es debilidad pero en cada momento que veo que vas a enfrentarte al enemigo, siento que no vas a volver y que será por mi culpa..-No se como lo hacia pero Lexa la volvía vulnerable aun cuando la evitaba hace unas semanas...Era ella o hace unos instantes ¿Se había confesado a la comandante de los 12 clanes que la amaba? Sabía que la ojiverde sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero ¿Era tanto como ella?

-"Mi reina, mi princesa, mi mundo" te prometo como Lexa que volveré a ti, aun tener mil espadas clavadas a mi espalda, aun tener 200 disparos por todo mi cuerpo, aun no sentir mis piernas, vendré al lugar donde tu te encuentres, porque Clarke yo te….

-Aún haber confesado y al quedarme claro que sientes lo mismo por mi, creo que no me merezco que me lo digas, aun no y te agradeceria de todo corazón que no hicieras nada para que acabes herida por millones de armas.

-Eso sería como intentar convencerte que no andarás demasiado aun estar herida, pero te prometo como siempre, si los encuentro haré lo que sea para matarlos antes de que puedan herirme.

Clarke miro a los ojos que la hechizaron en el primer momento, podría quedarse mirándolos por toda la noche pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que la misión funcionara, para protegerlos, para protegerla.

-Creo que debería irme a dormir-dijo la rubia imitando un bostezo, esperando que Lexa no notara que era uno forzado.

-Será lo mejor, si no tienes fuerzas no podrás recuperarte, buenas noches Clarke- La comandante sentía que si no se iba en ese momento, rodearia a la líder con sus brazos y le demostraría todo su amor, después de esa confesión de parte de la rubia, Lexa sentía como si al fin podría ver la luz a su desastre de vida, no, desde que la rubia entró en su vida, la parte vulnerable de la morena volvió a iluminarse. Igual algún día llegara a tenerla como deseaba pero para llegar a ese punto, heda tenía que encontrar a esos monstruos y hacer justicia a su gente.

-Buenas noches Lexa- Clarke se la quedó mirando con bastante tristeza, hoy era una gran posibilidad que no llegaría al mañana, que no volvería a ver a su madre, a sus amigos, a la comandante, verdaderamente deseaba con todo su corazón en este mundo estar con ellos pero si su muerte significaba que ellos vivirán en paz, que así fuera, ella les daría la vida que se merecían.

Después de unos minutos de que la comandante se hubiera ido, la ojiazul sacó el aparato de su almohada y se lo puso, en aquel instante Bellamy, Jasper y Octavia entraron, era la hora.

Durante su trayecto al lugar de la salida, los chicos casi fueron descubiertos por algunos guardias pero gracias a la ayuda de Miller que en una ocasión vino en el momento oportuno para que el soldado bajará la guardia y que en algunas ocasiones Raven y Monty les decían dónde esconderse en el último instante. Los cuatro delincuentes llegaron a su destino e iban a irse al bosque en ese momento, cuando dos caras muy conocidas les hicieron que se pararan.

-Echo..

-Lincoln….

Los dos nombrados, miraron fijamente a sus respectivas parejas intentando ocultar su tristeza, había descubierto que el grupo escondía algo de los ojos de los demás y que lo hacían para protegerlos pero eso no decía que no se sentían traicionados por su alma gemela.

-No nos teneis que decir nada, sabemos cual es vuestro propósito-empezó Lincoln.

-Pero estar tranquilos gente del cielo, os vamos ayudar que os escapais sin que nadie os siga.-término Echo muy decidida a echarles una mano a sus ex enemigos.

-Skai heda, ¿que haceis por aqui? Tenéis que volver a vuestro cuarto- dijo Ryder de repente mientras se dirigía a donde Clarke para acompañarla a su dormitorio.

-Ella no puede ir en este momento contigo- Jasper se puso enfrente de Clarke.

-Tengo órdenes de la comandante, de cuidar a la skai heda y lo cumplire aun que tenga usar la fuerza para ello..-Empezó Ryder sacando su navaja para amenazar a Jasper pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Lincoln le pegó un buen golpe por detrás dejándolo sin conocimiento en el suelo.

-Ahora iros, vendrán más- les advirtió Echo mirando a los ojos de su chico, intentando decirle que a pesar de haberle escondido algo tan importante, ella haría lo que fuera para que nadie se interpusiera en su objetivo, estaba con él hasta el final.

Lincoln transmitió el mismo mensaje a Octavia con los ojos.

Los hermanos Blake miraron a su respectiva deseando que pudieran comprender que verdaderamente estaban muy arrepentidos de haberles escondido el plan, de no haber tenido bastante confianza en contarles pensando en que contarían a su comandante-"Estaba tan equivocado/a, lo siento muchísimo"

Sin ninguna otra palabra, los cuatro ex delincuentes salieron del campamento por la salida secreta, dirigiéndose a lo más oscuro del bosque.

-Lincoln, ¿has visto a Niylah?-preguntó la guerrera de la nación del hielo.

-No, pensaba que se encontraba contigo-la pregunta de Echo dejó a Lincoln bastante confuso, esas dos eran inseparables, aun cuando la otra tenía el deber de cuidar de…...Ya se imaginaba donde podría estar.

Lexa iba a dirigirse a su cama, se había quedado despierta pensando en que pasaria despues de acabar con el último hombre de la montaña, al fin podría tener la paz que tanto ansiaba, había pensado en llevar a Clarke a Polis, la rubia tenía que ver con su propios ojos lo hermoso que era la ciudad, aunque no era tan hermoso como la rubia en sí, igual al terminar este peligro podría probar de nuevo esos labios tan suaves y delicados que la volvían loca pero el pensamiento que más la atormentaba era que su reina por fin había dicho las palabras que tanto había ansiado verlas, necesitaba un plan para decir esas mismas palabras, tenía que ser perfecto.

-"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, aun estamos en tiempos de guerra"-pensó Heda intentando controlar sus deseos de corazón y cerrando los ojos.

Desafortunadamente, Abby Griffin entró a su tienda de un segundo a otro, haciendo que la comandante se levantara con una mirada fría y asesina.

-Dame una razón para no matarte aquí mismo Abby de la gente del cielo- dijo alto y claro la mujer que gobernaba los 12 clanes.

-Clarke ha desaparecido, no se encuentra en ningún sitio del campamento-soltó Abby, Igual no confiaba en Lexa en muchas cosas pero sabía perfectamente y sin dudar a dudas que en cualquier cosa relacionado con su hija si podía.

-Reúne a tus hombres, canciller, vamos a buscarla-ordenó Lexa mientras empezaba a vestirse sin importar que la doctora estuviera allí, en su mente solo tenía un objetivo, encontrar a Clarke, solo esperaba con todo su ser que no hubiera echo ninguna estupidez, que no hubiera puesto su vida en peligro.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaban por el oscuro bosque, mirando a todos los sitios por si veían algo.

-¡Creeis que habrá algo peor que la gente de la montaña?-Preguntó Jasper mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-La ira de la comandante sin dudar a dudas, cuando se entere que hemos puesto a Clarke en peligro, nos matara o nos echara a algún animal o esperate a ver- dijo Bellamy sin ningún miedo en su voz, confiaba en que su amiga calmaría a la futura heda enfadada.

-No dejaré que os haga daño-les prometió la rubia muy decidida, si querían culpar o castigar a alguien, que la culpen a ella.

-Clarke, ni se te ocurra pensar que únicamente tú vas a llevarte el castigo que podrán la canciller y la comandante, nosotros también estamos metidos en esto y lo afrontaremos juntos-dijo Octavia antes de abrazar a la rubia.

-Después de todo lo que has echo por nosotros, no estaria bien que te lleves todo lo malo Griffin- dijo Jasper mirando cálidamente a Clarke, puede que aún no se habían perdonado, pero eso no quiere decir que no iban a luchar el uno por el otro.

El grupo estaba tan metido en aquel momento que no se percataron del peligro que los acechaba hasta que sintieron algo detrás de ellos"Estamos rodeados" Ese fue el último pensamiento que sintieron antes de su mundo se volviera negro.

Clarke se despertó con un gran dolor en la cabeza, intentó mover los brazos pero no le respondian, abrió los ojos para saber qué le pasaba y lo que se encontró, fue como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

-Bienvenida al Monte Weather Clarke- dijo Emerson con una sonrisa malvada, al fin vengaría a su gente-tenemos un regalito para ti y para tus amigos pero espero realmente que tu disfrutes más de este regalo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno ¿Que creeis que sera lo que planea Emerson hacer con Clarke y los demás?**

 **Dos capítulos solamente.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos,los follower y** **los comentarios.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, otra vez…**

 **El anteultimo capitulo...despues de este, quereis que haga algún fic de Clexa?**

 **Capítulo 15**

-Raven no puedo oír a Jasper ni a Bellamy, ¿Que les ha atacado?-Preguntó Monty, intentando subir el volumen del artefacto al máximo para intentar oír cualquier sonido.

En ese mismo momento entraron Lincoln, Echo con rapidez y con preocupación en su mirada y seguido de ellos entró Miller.

-No he podido detenerlos- se disculpó el soldado.

-Ya nos has ayudado mucho Miller, puedes quedarte o marcharte, es tu decisión- Dijo el menor mirando con una mirada tranquilizadora a su amigo.

-¿Que les ha pasado Monty?-Preguntó Lincoln mientras intentaba controlarse.

-No se

-¿Como que no sabes? Chico celeste hace unos instantes te he oído que han sido atacados-Levantó la voz Echo.

-Era una suposición-Contesto Monty.

-O no, como no hagamos nada, morirán allí- Dijo Raven quitándose el aparato de su oído para dirigirse a la mesa de trabajo.

-Raven, ¿Has descubierto donde estan?-Pregunto el menor, acercándose a su amiga.

-Si y tambien que les ha pasado, ¡Aquí esta!- dijo ella cogiendo un papel

-¿Donde se encuentra Clarke, Raven del pueblo celeste?-Aquella voz, hizo que todos se giraran para encontrarse con una comandante seria pero que sus ojos mostraban su enfado y preocupación. Al lado de esta se encontraban Indra y Abby, la primera tenía la misma expresión que su heda pero la canciller….

-¡Raven, te lo pido por favor, dinos donde están Clarke y los demás!.

"Y después soy yo, quien estropea los oídos"-pensó la mecánica antes de girarse para enseñar el dibujo de un mapa-Se encuentran aquí, en el Monte Weather con los restantes de esta.

Lexa sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo, Clarke se encontraba en peligro, ella que se había propuesto a protegerla costara lo que costara y la única persona que ha podido entenderla, estaba sufriendo en estos momentos..-"No es momento para Lexa, si quiero salvarla y acabar de una vez con la gente de la montaña, tengo que ser la comandante"-Indra, quiero a todos tus guerreros vigilando durante el dia.

-¿Que vas a hacer tu heda?.

-Voy a dirigirme a la montaña-Contestó la líder seriamente, mirando detalladamente a la gente de alrededor, si alguien cuestionaba su decisión, tendría que enfrentarse a su ira.

-Déjame ir contigo heda- Dijo Lincoln rompiendo el silencio-No me importa el castigo que me esperara despues, solo quiero salvar a mis amigos.

-Y con el debido respeto comandante pero Lincoln y yo somos muchos de lo que conocen cómo es la montaña por dentro pero creo que somos los unicos, que yo sepa, que estaríamos dispuestos a volver a entrar.

Los dos guerreros tenían muy claro que se estaban jugando mucho en hablarle a su líder así ya que después de todo, ellos eran unos de los culpables de que la skai heda estuviera en manos de esa gente.

-Como os atreveis, a ofrecer vuestra ayuda después de lo que…-Indra respectaba a esos dos grandes guerreros pero no podía permitir de ningún modo, hablasen a la comandante así.

-Silencio Indra, sabéis perfectamente que aún decidis a acompañarme, no os va a salvar de vuestro destino-Dijo heda muy claramente.

-Si, lo sabemos heda-Dijeron los dos antes de hacer una reverencia a su líder.

-Entonces, ir a por vuestras armas, nos vamos ahora mismo-Dijo la morena antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Heda, necesitáis más de dos hombres para acabar con esa gente…-dijo la general, dirigiéndose a su líder.

-Indra, no pienso dejar que mi gente muera solo por unos sentimientos-Dijo Lexa muy segura de sus palabras, aunque haría lo que Lexa pedía, no dejaría que su gente se sacrifica por ella.

-"Heda, general Indra, sentimos interrumpir vuestra conversación pero hemos oído vuestro plan comandante"-Empezó Ryder muy serio.

-"Y hemos llegado a decidir por nuestra propia cuenta, qué queremos ayudaros en la misión de aniquilar a los de la montaña, tanto en la mision de rescarte"-Termino Nyko, tan seguro como su compañero.

La morena les iba a darle la orden de que esperaran a Lincoln y a Echo pero al verles venir a los dos nombrados, sabía que no tenían que esperar.

-"Nos marchamos ahora mismo".

-No te saldrás con la tuya, ahhh- El grito de Octavia se oía por toda la sala mientras era perforada por el taladro.

-¡Sueltala!-Gritaron los demás, mientras intentaban librarse de sus ataduras.

-Con esta ya hemos terminado, traerme a ese- Dijo apuntando a Bellamy.

-¡No!-Exclamaron todos incluida Octavia, que estaba gravemente herida de los agujeros que la habían hecho por todo su brazo izquierdo y de algunas cuchilladas hechas por las mismas personas.

-Tranquila, Clarke, porque cuando termine de hacerle a él lo que le he echo a los demas, sera tu turno, ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar- Dijo Emerson acariciando el cabello de la rubia antes de darle una gran bofetada y reírse.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas!-Gritó Clarke como en todas las veces que veía que ponían a uno de los suyos en esa camilla-¡Deja que tome yo su lugar!

-Tu debes de ser Bellamy- Emerson no hizo caso a los gritos de los jóvenes, miro al chico que estaba atado con un gran odio- El medicamento ha funcionado y sabes, me alegro, ya que hubiese sido una grandísima pena que estuvieses mal herido antes del espectáculo.

-Cuando salga de aquí, serás hombre muerto, tu y todos lo que nos habéis echo esto- Susurro Bellamy muy silenciosamente por el efecto del medicamento.

-No te he oído, ¿dices que quieres empezar? Muy bien, chicos divertidos con él- El hombre dio la orden una vez más para que una vez más, la sala se llenará de gritos de agonía.

-"Hemos llegado, a los túneles, recordar que esa gente tiene armas de fuego así que tenemos que andar con mucha precaución"-Les aviso la comandante.

-"Si, Heda".

Lexa iba a continuar su trayecto por los túneles, cuando vio algo moverse, haciendo que se lanzara hacia el sujeto.

Los demás se acercaron a su líder y tanto como Lincoln y Echo, se quedaron congelados.

-"Niylah"

Lexa al oír el nombre, se fijó en la persona que tenía debajo de ella y realmente era ella, la comandante al saber que no era un peligro, se levantó y seguida de ella la guerrera también.

"¿Que haces aqui guerrera?"-Pregunto la morena fríamente.

-"Soy la guardaespaldas de Clarke, mi deber es protegerla, así que vine aquí para salvarla"-Contesto Niylah, sintiéndose un poco incómoda con la mirada de muerte de la ojiverde.

-"Cuando terminemos con esto, me asegurare que alguien ocupe tu puesto"-Aviso Lexa.

-"Comandante, Niylah, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que actuar enseguida"-Dijo Lincoln rápidamente antes de que la guerrera dijera algo que enfureciera más a su heda.

-Tienes toda razón, tenemos que planear un plan…-Empezó la morena.

-Comandante, si me lo permitís, yo tengo un plan pensado-La interrumpió Nyjah

-"Aprende tu lugar, soldado"-Gruño Ryder acercándose a la guerrera, nadie interrumpe a la comandante.

-"Calmate Ryder"-Ordenó la morena, haciendo que el hombre se parara- "¿Por que deberia hacer caso a tu plan, Niylah del clan de las barcas?

-Porque mientras vosotros os acercabais, yo e sacado información de cuantos guardias quedan en la montaña y en qué lugar se encuentran- contesto Niylah.

-"Continua"-Ordenó Lexa, escuchando atentamente a la otra.

-!Cogerme a mi!- Grito la oji-azul desesperadamente.

-Parar-dijo Emerson antes de mirar a la rubia- Parece que llego tu hora Clarke- mientras decía eso, una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su cara.

Los soldados agarraron el cuerpo de casi sin vida de Bellamy, mientras que otros dos, cogian a Clarke para ponerla en la camilla.

-¡No!-Gritaron los adolescentes, intentando escaparse aun dolerles las heridas, Bellamy solo podía mirar con tristeza y dolor, ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra, había malgastado su voz en sus gritos y aparte el medicamento y las heridas hacían imposible que moviera un solo músculo.

-Sabes, si nos hubiésemos encontrado en distintas situaciones, quizá hubiéramos sido buenos amigos- Admitió Emerson, acariciando la cara de la rubia y olfateando su pelo- Va ser una gran pena..agg-Exclamó con dolor, Clarke le había dado una patada en su parte intima.

-Tu y yo jamás seremos amigos, en ningún universo- Dijo la líder, mirándolo sin ningún temor.

Emerson se acercó de nuevo pero con una mirada de asesino, ahora la ojiazul tenía las piernas atadas.

-Me pregunto como sera el grito de dolor de un monstruo-Y con decir eso, Emerson empezó a agujerear a Clarke, sin ningún cuidado, su objetivo era matar de una vez a la persona que había acabado con la mayoría de su gente, él quería justicia y la tendría.

Clarke intentó una y otra vez, aguantar los gritos de dolor que quería gritar pero con tan solo recordar, todos los niños, toda la gente que la habían ayudado muriendo por sus propias manos, la líder de los 100 no pudo aguantarlo más. Empezó a gritar como nunca había echo, el dolor físico y el dolor psicológico, era demasiado para ella, sentía como Emerson agujereaba su piel y en donde ya había agujereado lo hacia mas profundo. No sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido pero llegó un momento que dejó de gritar, dejo de oír los gritos de sus amigos, las risas de aquella vengativa gente, comenzaba a no sentir el dolor, ¿Este era su final? Por un lado esperaba que así lo fuera pero por otro, no quería que fuera asi, queria ver la tierra en paz, pasar tiempo con su gente, amigos, su madre y Lexa. Lexa, ella había cambiado su modo de pensar hacia los terricolas, con ella se sintió a salvo, ella había sido lo mejor que encontró en su corta estancia en la tierra-"Lo siento". Clarke cerró los ojos esperando el último golpe del hombre, esperando a la muerte pero no llegó, nunca llegó.

Emerson iba a matar por fin a la asesina de su gente pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en el brazo que estaba sujetando el taladro, lo miro y su cara se volvió en blanco, acababa de perder el brazo. Con gemidos de dolor, el hombre miró por toda la sala, había cuerpos de sus soldados por todas partes, su plan de venganza había ido al traste.

-¡Clarke, estoy aquí, estás a salvo!- Esa voz hizo que la sangre de Emerson se helará, la líder de los salvajes había venido a por Clarke, Clarke Griffin otra vez se salía con la suya.

Lexa y Niylah habían entrado sigilosamente a la sala, para su buena suerte, todos los soldados estaban demasiado concentrados en ver a Clarke sufrir y eso es lo único que vieron, ya que poco a poco, en cuestión de segundos todos estaban muertos.

La comandante al ver a Emerson apunto de matar a Clarke, se acercó rápidamente y le cortó su brazo para después liberar a la lider del cielo de sus ataduras, mientras que Niylah comenzaba a liberar a los prisioneros.

-Clarke por favor, respondeme- Lexa no podía creerlo, no podía creer que había llegado tarde.

-Lexa..Lexa- susurro la rubia conociendo la voz de inmediato y abriendo los ojos- ¿Eres tu?- Su voz se hizo más fuerte y se empezó a incorporar, con la ayuda de la morena, quien la miraba con preocupación y amor.

-Si, soy yo, todo ha acabado Clarke, Lincoln y los otros se están ocupando de los últimos hombres de la montaña- La informo antes de ayudarla a levantarse poco a poco- ¿Crees que podrás caminar?

-Afortunadamente, no había llegado a mis piernas, así que creo que si- contesto Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa, quien Lexa correspondió.

-¡Puede que este sea mi fin, pero te iras conmigo Clarke!- Grito Emerson apuntando con la pistola con el único brazo que tenía para después disparar a donde Clarke se encontraba.

Aun poder caminar, sabía que no podría evitar la bala, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Lexa delante suyo.

Emerson se empezo a reir pero su risa fue cortada cuando Niylah le cortó la cabeza de un arrebato de ira, para después ir a ayudar a Clarke a que Lexa no se cayera al suelo, dejando a los demás, mirando la triste escena.

-¡Lexa, porque has echo eso!-Gritó Clarke con la voz que podía, mientras tumbaban a la comandante suavemente en el suelo y empezaban mirar el impacto de la bala- Tenemos que ir al campamento Jaha rápidamente.

-Voy a buscar a los demás, necesitare su ayuda para llevarla, ahora vengo- y con decir eso, la guerrera salió rápidamente del cuarto.

-Hice...lo..que..tu..harias..salvar..a..mi..gente-Susurro Lexa suavemente mientras miraba a Clarke cálidamente.

¿A qué te refieres? Intenta no hablar mucho, te vas a poner bien- Dijo Clarke intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tu..eres..mi..gente..Clarke..lo siento si te..lo estoy diciendo..ahora- A Lexa le costaba más hablar, al parecer su lucha terminaba en este mismo momento- El..próximo..comandante..te..protejera

-No quiero al próximo comandante, te quiero a ti, Lexa aguanta un poco mas- Las lagrimas de Clarke, no pudieron aguantar más, había estado preparada para muchas cosas, hasta para su propia muerte pero no a la de Lexa, no podía perderla- Por favor no te vayas.

-Siempre..estaré..contigo, No...tengas..miedo- Lexa empezó a sentir que su voz se estaba haciendo más pequeño y empezaba a sentir cansancio-Gracias..por todo...y..¿Clarke?

-¿Si?-Pregunto la rubia mirando a los ojos verdes que había llegado a enamorarla, no se imaginaba ni un dia sin ellos.

-Te..amo- Eso fue lo último que la comandante dijo, antes de perder la conciencia.

 **Continuará…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes,lo hago con diversión y para entretener.**

 **.Ya no me acordaba lo que era hacer las historias, sin importarme si hay comentarios o no, asi que si me veo inspirada, haré una secuela. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto.**

 **Aquí viene el final.**

 **Capítulo 16**

Clarke se despertó en lo que era la sala del hospital del campamento, al parecer había salido viva del Monte Weather. Se incorporó poco a poco, aun le dolía el cuerpo por todas las heridas que había recibido de parte del vengativo de Emerson y su gente.

-Veo, que la bella durmiente se ha despertado-Clarke miró hacia su lado izquierdo y vio a Bellamy con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía bastantes vendajes pero al menos el tambien seguia vivo.

-¡Clarke!- Gritaron unas cuantas voces, muy conocidas para los líderes de los 100, quienes abrazaron a la rubia por todos los lados y fuertemente.

-Chicos, me gustan los abrazos...pero- dijo Clarke lo más alto que podía.

-¿Cuántas veces os tengo dicho, que no os lancéis bruscamente a los pacientes?-pregunto Abby entrando rápidamente al cuarto , al oír el nombre de su hija.

Los adolescentes se separaron de su líder, ya que no querían enfrentarse a una Griffin furiosa.

-¿Que tal te encuentras cariño?-Preguntó la canciller más suave, mientras miraba a Clarke para saber si tenia algo mal.

-Aun me duele el cuerpo pero en lo demás me encuentro bien-Respondió ella.

-A eso lo veo normal, ya que has estado dormida por unas cuantas semanas-Dijo Raven.

-¿Unas cuantas semanas? Tengo que levantarme de aquí-dijo Clarke intentando bajarse de la cama pero siendo detenida por Octavia y Lincoln.

-Clarke, necesitas descansar, Emerson fue más duro contigo que con todos los demás- Se lo explico la pequeña de los Blarke.

-Pero….

-No hay peros- Dijo Abby con un tono bastante serio, logrando que Clarke se guardara sus quejas.

La chica celeste miró a todos sus amigos, algunos estaban heridos pero estaban vivos y a salvo."Espera un momento". Miro detalladamente a la gente que la rodeaba y se dio cuenta que allí faltaba una persona muy importante.

-¿Donde esta Lexa?

Todas las miradas se bajaron al oír eso, haciendo que Clarke se esperara lo peor.

-No..no..no- Clarke no podría creerlo, la comandante, Lexa, había muerto por su culpa…

-Ja, te lo habías tragado- Se empezo a reir Raven.

-No me metais, estos sustos- Se quejo la líder, comenzando a enfadarse.

-Puede que no lleguemos a vivir, cuando te pongas bien pero verte con esa cara, habrá valido la pena- Raven no podía dejar de reírse.

-En cuanto a Lexa, ella se encuentra enla cama de la derecha- Contestó Abby con una sonrisa- Cuando la vi, no creía que tiraría para adelante y la perdimos más de una vez pero ella seguía peleando y es gracias a si misma, que ahora se encuentre bien, está fuera de peligro pero necesita descansar.

Monty y Octavia se quitaron del medio, para que Clarke pudiera ver a Lexa dormida en la otra cama, "Está viva". Eso era lo unico que podia pensar la rubia mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, esta vez de felicidad.

-¿Por que no les dejamos a las tortolitas a solas?-Propuso Bellamy, quien se levantó de su cama poco a poco.

Y en cuestión de minutos, la sala se quedó totalmente en silencio, donde solamente se encontraban las dos líderes.

Clarke al mirar a su derecha, se fijó que su cama ahora estaba pegada a la cama donde dormía tranquilamente la comandante y lo mejor de todo que con solo estirar un poquito su brazo derecho podía tocar el brazo izquierdo de esta.

Puede que esa persona la hubiese movido cuando estaba hablando con su gente o tambien podria ser que se encontraba más cerca de Lexa de lo que se había imaginado cuando despertó. Pero algo que sabía, era quién era la persona que había echo posible, que estuvieran juntas en aquel instante, malheridas pero vivas."Gracias mama".

-"Ahora solo falta que ella se despierte"- pensó Clarke con tristeza porque la comandante no despertaba y a la vez, sintiéndose con esperanza, de una vida donde es más que sobrevivir.

Iba a separar su brazo del brazo de la otra, para así volver a dormirse pero algo no la dejo…..algo suave pero decidido la mantiene….no podía ser.

-¿Clarke?- pregunto Lexa girando con dificultad su cabeza, para poder mirar a la otra líder- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿ Sientes dolor?- Lexa se había preocupado al ver a Clarke llorando-" Como odio, no poder casi mover mi cuerpo"- mientras pensaba eso, intentaba incorporarse pero caía a la cama de nuevo por el dolor.

-Deja de moverte, comandante…- le ordenó Clarke, no mirándola a la cara.

\- Tengo que protegerte….

\- No hace falta, heda..

-Pero estas llorando- se quejo Lexa, intentando levantarse otra vez.

\- Como quieres que reaccione después de pensar que no te veria mas…- Clarke ya no podia aguantar mas, no podía seguir siendo la mujer sin sentimientos que muchos querían que fuera.

-Clarke…

-Yo tenía que haber recibido esa bala, me quería matar a mi, hasta había aceptado que iba a morir..

-Clarke.

\- Y en cambio te pusiste en el medio, comandante, si tu hubieses muerto, todo el mundo habría perdido la esperanza pero si yo…

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso Clarke- la ordenó Lexa, levantándose con dificultad y abrazando a la líder de los 100, aun dolerle todo- Si tu no existieras, igual la comandante no pero yo, Lexa habría dejado este mundo, eres importante Clarke, mucho más de lo que crees.

-Tenía miedo- soltó Clarke poniendo la cara en el hombro de la comandante.

\- No tengas miedo Clarke, pase lo que pase, siempre estare contigo- se le aseguro Lexa con voz suave- siempre, pase lo que pase.

5 meses después

\- Heda, skainhead ha vuelto- anuncio Nico con voz seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que pase, embajadores y embajadoras, se termina la reunión de hoy…-dijo Lexa con voz alta y segura mientras intentaba controlar su felicidad.

Todos salieron del salón sin ninguna palabra, la comandante podía ver por los ojos, que se sentían felices, celosos/as y decepcionados/as por su relación con Clarke pero no haría caso a los que se quejaron por eso y si tendría que pelear por Clarke, lo haría con su cuerpo y alma.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe heda?- La voz de Clarke, hizo que Lexa saliera de sus pensamientos relacionados con peleas.

-No, ahora que has llegado, no- Lexa no dio tiempo a que Clarke se quejara, ya que junto sus labios con los de ella, creando un beso suave.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Azgeda, mi gente ha empezado a alarmarse...-Comenzo a decir Clarke aun tener sus ojos fijos en los labios de Lexa.

-Shh...no hablemos de Azgeda, por favor- pidio la comandante antes de volver a juntar los labios con Wanheda.

-Pero...

-Clarke, hey mirame ai hodnes- Pidio suavemente la mas mayor, mientras agarraba las mejillas de la otra lider con suavidad-Vamos a solucionar este problema , juntas...pero antes de eso¿ Podemos pasar un tiempo, siendo solamente Lexa y Clarke? Puedo ser la mujer que nunca se rindio en tu corazón?

-Pero por un tiempo pequeño- Advirtio Clarke sonriendo aun seguir preocupada por el tema de los skaikru- ¿ Que ha pasado con la comandante, el amor es debilidad?

\- Has pasado tu Klark, eso ha sido.

\- Eres mi debilidad, Lexa kom Triku- admitió Clarke con una sonrisa, mirando a los ojos verdes.

-Y tu la mía, Clarke kom Kaiku.

Y las dos sonrieron antes de fundirse en otro beso.

 **fin.**

 **Tengo planes para una secuela de esta historia, no lo se si lo lograré hacer..pero si lo hago, se que No aparecerá, tengo ganas de jugar con su personaje.**

 **espero que os haya gustado y que nos volvamos a encontrar.**

 **light and snow**


End file.
